Amore Means Love
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: College. its supposed to be the best years of your life right? but not for Charlie. not when he has Amore and Adam as roommates. Not to mention a Hawk back in the picture. Last Amore fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mighty ducks. Amore Jane Witts Bombay on the other hand has come from my brilliant mind haha.**

**AN: Yes I know the first half of this came from the last part of True Amore. But that was the preview :) so this doesn't have me following the movies so I'm free to write whatever! Cant wait to see what comes of the Ducks college years! So please Read and Review!**

Amore sat next to Julie, wearing her purple cap and gown proudly. It seemed only fitting that the Ducks graduate High school in the same purple and green colors they started out with. She took a chance to glance over at Adam. Four years and he still never forgave her. Everything seemed to change that night. Yeah the Ducks had stayed close all through high school, but they seemed split. Those who stayed closer to Amore and those who stayed closer to Adam. Amore threw herself into her school work. Not giving herself time for a high school boyfriend. She focused on hockey and home work and the occasional shopping trip with Connie. Adam on the other hand became rambunctious. Becoming better friends with Portman and Fulton. He even let his grades slide a bit.

"And know I am proud to give the floor to your valedictorian Amore Jane Witts-Bombay." Buckley said stepping aside and letting Amore step up to the podium.

"Thank you Mr. Buckley." Amore said. She looked out at her graduating class and smiled slightly. "The last four years have got me lost for words. Only because there is no way to wrap up these four years into such a small amount of time. The bumps along the way. Most we have overcome and concurred. A few we have yet to work out."

Amore chanced one more glance at Adam. He met her eye briefly before looking away. "And as we step out into our lives after high school, I know nothing will stand in our way. Nothing can. We have proved this over and over again. You give us a shot, and we will prove our worth. So as I look at all of you today, I know the years to come will be the greatest yet. Cause when all else fails. Ducks... Fly together."

Amore stood there a moment longer then took her seat once more. Julie took her hand and squeezed it. Amore smiled at her sadly. She had been one of the Ducks to stick with Adam.

After the ceremony the Ducks met one last time on at the rink. Charlie put his arm around Amore and smiled at the rest of his friends. "Ok just to let you know that when college start in the fall I expect to hear from all of you at least once a week or more. If one of us is in need the rest of us will be there."

Amore smiled up at him. "Well some one is getting all sentimental about graduating."

"Yeah, what are you so worried about." Portman asked with a chuckle. "You have Banksie and Amore going to school with you."

Charlie sighed and hung his head as Amore stepped away from him and looked at Adam in surprise. He looked back at her with the same look.

"Way to go Portman." Goldberg said as Charlie hung his head. He had found a small three bedroom apartment close to campus that Bombay said he'd pay for, as long as he got Adam and Amore back to the way the used to be.

"What?" Portman asked like what he said was no big deal. "They were going to find out eventually. What were you going to do, let them move in then find out while they are unpacking?"

Charlie looked up at Portman with a death glare. "Actually, Portman. That was the plan." Charlie replied.

"Wait a minute." Adam said annoyed at his best friend. "You mean to tell me that Amore is the other roommate?"

Charlie nodded. "Yep. And you are stuck with it. Because Bombay wont pay campus living and neither will your parents."

The Ducks became quiet, refusing to break the silence in fear of being jumped by Amore or Adam. They were all surprised when Amore burst out laughing. She skated up to Adam and lightly patted his stomach.

"Banksie, i do believe we have just been plotted against by our friends and family." She said with a soft smile. "See you at college."

She skated off the ice and Adam watched her go. When he turned back towards his friends they were all glaring at him. He rolled his eyes and left as well. Four years he had to put up with the Ducks trying to fix the relationship he had with Amore. Now he was going to have to go through it all over again.

**XOXOXOX**

Amore sat down on Connie's bed with a heavy sigh. She couldn't believe Charlie and her father would do such a thing to her. They knew the struggle she had had the last four years. And to pull something like what they did hurt her. Why put them in the same apartment. It just spelled disaster.

"Did all of you know about this?" Amore asked looking down at Connie with big blue eyes.

Connie nodded. "We are sick of taking sided. And yes I know neither of you asked us to take sides, but let me tell you something, you two don't make our lives any easier.

Amore pouted a bit. "It's not like I haven't tried."

Connie sat up and patted her friend's leg. "We know."

Amore looked up at Connie and the hurt look in Amore's. Eyes almost caused Connie to break down with her. "I tell him hi, every day. I sat next to him in at least one class every day. On his birthday I got him a present. And nothin. I mine as well have been talking to a wall... Or a Hawk."

Connie cringed at the word Hawk. She still had a disliking of the team. Connie hugged her friend close. "We know. All of us know."

Adam threw a shoe at Charlie the moment they got to their dorm room. They only had two more days of Dorm living before the Ducks went home for the Summer. Never again would they have to step into the tight nit dorm rooms at Eden Hall. "Why didn't you tell me Charlie!"

Charlie shrugged. "Slipped my mind."

Adam groaned and flung himself onto his hard dorm bed. "This wont work. I can't be in the same apartment as her Charlie."

Charlie shook his head at his friend. "Well too bad. You're just going to have to get over your issues with Amore. Because she's my best friend two."

Adam rolled his eyes. Charlie was the only one that hadn't picked sides. He was close with both of them and refused to let them go through College they way they went through high school. Sneaking glances at each other, pretending not to listen when the other one talked to a fellow Duck. But there was one thing Charlie was sure of. No matter how ticked off they were at each other, on the ice they still had that magic. Its like once they touched the ice their problems were forgotten. If only they could just stay on the ice forever. It would take a lot of stress of the Ducks that's for sure.

"I don't want to see her everyday ok. I just don't." Adam protested again. Charlie had about enough of Adam's whining. But he knew he couldn't loose his temper on the Amore subject. For Adam it was the touchiest subject. still.

"Adam, she's tried for four years to apologize." Charlie said giving his friend a stern look. "Maybe you could stop acting so stubborn and ease up on her a little."

"I don't want her apologize." Adam said in a whisper but Charlie knew it was a lie. Adam and Amore couldn't function with out the other. No matter how hard they tried to deny it they needed each other.

"Oh yeah, this apartment had better be nice, if I'm going to be listening to the both of you whine." Charlie said throwing a pillow at his friend.

"I don't whine!" Adam protested and Charlie chuckled. If only the boy could hear himself right then.

**XOXOXOX**

Amore leaned up against her Green Kia Soul as she waited on Charlie to get his butt out of his house so they could get on the road. Charlie walked out of the house and walked towards her with a hopeful smile on his face. The moment she saw it Amore shook her head.

"Hell no Charlie! He is not riding with us!" Amore demanded crossing her arms across her chest. "It's not my fault his car broke down."

Charlie pleaded with his eyes. "Come on Slick, how is he going to get to school?"

Amore shook her head and looked away. Charlie knew he was going to win this fight. Amore hadn't seen Adam all summer and even though she hated to admit it, she actually needed to see him. "He's got two legs."

Charlie smirked knowing Adam had told his father the same thing about Amore back when he was still a Hawk. "One of you will have to step up be the bigger person. Please for my sanity."

Amore sighed. "Fine. But I'm not talking to him."

Charlie smirked. "Uh huh."

Charlie ran to the Bank's front door and with out even knocking entered the house. He said hello to Phillip and Diana before he rushed up the stairs to Adam's room. He wasn't surprised to find Adam standing in front of his window watching Amore fiddle with her hair.

"Maybe I should just ask my parents for a ride." Adam said with out turning to face Charlie.

"They wont take you." Charlie said simply as he picked up Adam's hockey bag. "You're the dumbass that over heated your car and blew the engine."

Adam turned to face Charlie at last and rolled his eyes. "I clearly recall some one else driving when that happened."

Charlie chuckled. "And you were the one that told me to smoke the Mustang."

Adam chuckled and picked up his duffel bag. He was glad Bombay and his mother had already set the apartment up for them, cause he had no clue how all three of them would work moving their things. Know all they had to do was move in. He followed Charlie back down the stairs and said goodbye to his parents then headed out the door. He paused a few seconds when he saw Amore. Over four years she had grown into a very beautiful young woman. Her strawberry blond hair was lighter, more blonde. Her blue eyes seemed bluer and her body... Adam shook his head. He couldn't even think about it. When she saw Adam she opened the back of her car then got into the drivers seat. Adam sighed heavily. This was going to be harder than he first thought.

Amore bit her lower lip as she watched Charlie help fit Adam's things in the trunk. He seemed to have gotten better looking over the summer. Amore smirked thinking back about teasing him and Alex about their good looks. She sighed heavily and looked straight out the windshield. Alex was another person she lost contact with after the fall out. She couldn't look at Alex with out thinking about Adam. She looked up when she heard the trunk close and the boys were now getting into the car. Adam of course took the back seat while Charlie sat up front with her. Amore started the car and took off bearly giving Charlie time to shut his door. She then busied herself with connecting her phone with the car's bluetooth. And the moment she did a ringing could be heard. Amore rolled her eyes when she saw Julie's name on the id.

"Hey beautiful! How's Maine?" Amore asked there was a pause before the girl answered.

"Are you in your car?" Julie asked.

"That I am. Heading to college with Charlie and um...Adam." Amore said glancing back at him in her rearview mirror. She rolled her eyes when she realized he had already fallen asleep.

"Adam?" Julie said in awe. "You two aren't trying to kill each other yet?"

"He's sleeping." Amore replied with a smirk. "The killing will start promptly after he wakes up."

Charlie groaned knowing she wasn't joking.

"Well don't hurt him too much." Julie giggled. "Oh but the reason I called, the rest of us were thinking that we should get together for Christmas and have a secret Santa. And since I knew I'd find Charlie with you I figured I'd save my minutes and call you."

Amore smiled. "Awe thanks Juls."

Charlie reached back and smacked Adam's legs. He jumped then groaned in protest for being woken up.

Julie giggled and could only imagine what was going on in that car. She felt almost sorry for Charlie. But he did get himself into the situation.

"Wakey wakey Banksie." Julie teased.

"Juls?" Adam asked looking around the car for a moment before he realized Amore was talking to her on the phone.

"What do you think of the secret Santa idea for Christmas?" Charlie asked and Adam shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." Adam replied as he attempted to stretch out a bit.

"We can have it at my house!" Amore said excitedly. "Michele will have popped the baby out by then. Dad would love to have you all over. And the twins would be more than happy to see you all too."

Adam hung his head. He had never met Amore's two year old twin brothers. And he hadn't even known Michele was expecting another. He knew Bombay had married the Duck's old teacher Amore's sophomore year. But he hadn't seen any one from Amore's family except the occasional visit from Jason.

"Amore that's a great idea!" Julie said excitedly. "I'll go ahead and tell the others. See if we can come up with an exact date or something."

"I vote for New Years Eve." Adam replied.

"Kill two holidays with one stone." Amore said before she realized she had just said what she knew he was thinking. She glanced in the rearview mirror at him and smiled slightly. He stared back but his face was emotionless.

"Well, I'm going to take that as my queue to hang up. Hold in their Charlie." Julie said and hung up the phone.

Charlie whistled and looked back out the window. "Awkward."

Amore smirked and poked Charlie's side. He smacked her hand away with a smile on his face. "I was just saying what every one in this car was thinking."

"Hey, you wanted this." Amore replied. She then turned her full attention back to driving. She could feel Adam glaring at the back of her head. She decided the best thing for not pissing Adam off more was to just not talk at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie groaned and laid his head down on the kitchen table. Up stairs he could hear Adam and Amore fighting for the third time in just a couple short hours. He wasn't sure what this fight was about and he really didn't want to know. The two of them were going to have to figure out their problems on their own. He could hear a few light laughs coming from his laptop speakers and he glared at the screen and the faces smirking back at him.

"It's not funny!" Charlie demanded as his friends laughed and nodded back at him.

"You were the one that agreed to do it." Goldberg said taking a bite of a candy bar. "You could have told Bombay no."

Charlie cringed when he heard a door slam upstairs and Amore scream his name.

"Charlie! I swear I'm going to kill him!" Amore demanded as she beat on the bathroom door. "Adam! I have to pee! Two seconds and I'm out! You can shave in your room anyway!"

Charlie looked at his friends with a look that read help.

"Sorry Charlie, but like Goldberg said." Connie said with a smirk. He could see her room mate roll her eyes in the background. Apparently Connie and her room mate didn't hit it off that well. "You could have told Bombay no."

"And let them go through life like they had the last four years." Charlie protested. "Something had to be done. And you all know it."

Julie sighed heavily. "Just do what you have been doing. Stay out of it. Eventually they will get sick of fighting and one of them will break down."

"Didn't they have four years for one of them to break down?" Goldberg asked. "I say its a lost cause. They're both too stubborn. Charlie man pack up your shit and get out of there before you get killed in the crossfire."

Charlie sighed. "They haven't been stuck in the same house for four years. Even at the dorms our rooms were on different floors..."

Charlie cringed when he hear Adam yelp.

"Damn it Amore get out!" Adam roared.

"I have to pee!" Amore screamed back at him. There was another slamming of the bathroom door and a pained cry from Adam.

"You could have waited till I was all the way out of the bathroom before you slam the door!" Adam demanded. Charlie sighed and put his head back down on the table.

"I'm sorry Charlie." Julie said sadly. "I don't think any of us realized it was going to be this bad."

Charlie groaned. "It's only been two days!"

He looked back up at the computer screen. "Two days and I'm about to lock them in a room together and let them fight it out."

"My money's on Amore." Goldberg said causing Julie and Connie to roll their eyes.

"And why in the hell would Bombay pick an apartment with one bathroom? Its like he picked this place knowing it would make them fight!" Charlie said in frustration. "Oh and did I mention they have to share a closet! Why would they put those two in the conjoined bedrooms! Are they mad! Why didn't they just stick to the place I chose!"

Connie and Julie couldn't help but laugh at sharing a closet part. The thought of those two sharing a closet was priceless. Especially knowing Amore ran around her room in her underwear. She never got fully dressed till last minute.

"Charlie!" Adam said storming into the kitchen.

"I'm not switching you rooms Adam." Charlie said. "And I'm not getting involved."

Adam groaned and sat down next to Charlie. He knew he had been talking to some of the Ducks and at this moment he really didn't care if they witnessed this conversation.

"I can't do this Charlie." Adam said looking at his best friend with sad blue eyes. "I can't have her this close."

Connie's heart broke for the poor boy. She wished she could reach through the computer and hug him. All through high school she had seen Amore's struggles. And know that she was seeing Adam's it made her realize they should have done something sooner.

"Then apologize." Julie replied simply. "We've talked about this Adam."

Adam rolled his eyes and shook his head at the screen.

"Oh my god!" Connie's room mate said coming to the screen. "Is that Adam Banks?"

Adam blushed a bit and looked down at his hands. "Hey Trish."

"Wait you know her!" Connie said pushing her roommate away from the computer screen.

"She went to school with Amore and me." Adam replied.

"You sure have grown up." Trish said with a smile. "Is Amore still scrawny?"

Adam rolled his eyes and glared at the screen. "She grew up better than you, that's for sure."

Trish's jaw dropped. "Should have known..."

Before Trish could do more damage Connie closed out of the video chat.

Julie smiled. "One step at a time Adam."

She then also exited her video chat.

"Hey how is the cafeteria food there?" Goldberg asked.

"Good bye Goldberg." Charlie said with a shake of his head as he also exited the video chat. He then turned to Adam.

"We all understand that it's hard Adam." Charlie said patting his friend's shoulder as he stood up. "But you have to make an effort. Or its going to be like this forever."

Adam rolled his eyes. "You just quoted Julie didn't you."

Charlie nodded. "That I did."

**XOXOXOXOX**

Amore sat out on the small deck in the back of their apartment. Adam and Charlie had left to go check out the campus a few hours earlier and she was more than happy to stay behind. A couple hours free from Adam was just what she needed. Sighing heavily she turned to her laptop hoping one of the Ducks would come online. She needed to talk to some one other than Charlie and she didn't care what Duck it was.

Connie rolled her eyes at her room mate as she bombarded her for the fifth time that day about Adam and Amore. Connie was sick of telling her they were none of the girls business but she didn't seem to take the hint. She looked at her computer and smirked when she saw that Amore was online. She clicked on the girls name and Amore was soon on her screen with a warn look on her face, but her eyes lit up to see Connie smiling back at her.

"Oh thank god!" Amore said with a sigh of relief. "You have no clue how long I've been waiting for one of you to get online."

Connie smiled. "Adam still giving you troubles?"

At the sound of Adam's name Trish perked up. She came over to Connie and looked over the girl's shoulder to see who she was talking to.

"Trish! It's none of your business. Don't you have some where else to be!" Connie demanded when she realized her room mate was standing over her shoulder.

"I thought you looked familiar." Amore said rolling her eyes. "How's it goin Trish? You still a Hawk groupie?"

Trish smirked. "Ready for a rematch."

Amore smirked. "they had their rematch, and we kicked their ass. What more is there to prove?"

Connie smirked then turned to face her roommate with a glare that could set her a blaze if possible. The girl rolled her eyes and went back to her bed. Connie rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Amore. "Sorry about her. She's been a pain in the ass since she saw Adam last night."

Amore tried not to glare at the girl but found it almost impossible. Connie giggled knowing her friend was about to make a comment about her talking to Adam first and not her. "I was talking to Charlie when Adam came down demanding Charlie switch rooms with him. That's when Trish recognized him. He didn't seem to happy to see her."

"Of course he wouldn't." Amore said with a smirk. "She was the biggest Hawk groupie there was. Followed the boys around like a lost puppy. Adam the most. She tried to split us apart on multiple occasions. Bet she's happy to hear about the fall out. Probably made her day."

Connie snickered. "She doesn't know. Last night she asked if you were still scrawny. Adam told her that you grew up way better than she did."

"He said what?" Amore said in awe. This caused Connie to giggle.

"See, don't give up on him yet." Connie said with a sly smile. "You two still have a chance to get married, have four to five kids, live in a big house with a couple dogs and drive mini vans."

Amore rolled her eyes. "You've been talking to Diana again."

Connie nodded. "Stop denying it. You want that too."

Amore blushed but shook her head. "I am not having four to five kids!"

"So you would marry him!" Connie said in a fit of giggled.

Amore smiled and shook her head. "I'm getting out of this conversation before you make something of it. Bye Cons. Tell Guy I miss him and will get a hold of him soon."

"Will do. Love ya girl." Connie wiggled her nose and exited the video chat. Amore sat back and sighed. She really wanted to go find Adam and Charlie. But she knew better. The less time she spent with Adam, the less chances of starting a fight.

She closed her laptop and turned around to find Charlie and Adam standing behind her. By the look on Adam's face he had heard a lot more than he should have. He rolled his eyes and walked away. For some reason this angered Amore. She stormed past Charlie and followed Adam up stairs. When he turned to shut his door, he jumped to see a very ticked off Amore standing behind him.

"What?" Adam asked rolling his eyes.

"Why are you doing this!" Amore demanded. "Do you know what this has done to me the last four years!"

Adam sighed and shut the door in her face. Amore slammed her fist against the door. "Damn you Adam! I'm sorry ok. How many times do I have to say it!"

Adam opened the door and glared down at her. "You don't have to apologize any more ok. I get the hint. Your sorry. I really don't want to hear it any more."

Amore felt tears well up in her eyes. "I did love you back then Adam. But what does a fourteen year old girl know about love. I was scared."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Scared of what Amore? Being with some one you've known for years?"

Amore shook her head. "No, of loosing my best friend if something went wrong."

Adam shook his head. "I don't believe you. You knew me better than any one back then. Do you really think I'd hurt you?"

Amore bit her lower lip and smacked him hard across the face. "You did hurt me."

Amore rushed back down the stairs past Charlie and out the front door. She got into her car and drove off. The moment Adam heard her car he rushed down stairs and out the door as she drove away.

"Amore!" Adam called after her. He knew she couldn't hear him. But he refused to give up. He couldn't let her run away again. No matter how mad he was at her. He couldn't live with himself if she disappeared again.

"Let her go Adam." Charlie. Said placing a hand on his friends shoulder. Adam shrugged it off.

"I can't let her run away again Charlie." Adam demanded. Charlie looked at his friend then back at Amore's tail lights.

"Shit."

**XOXOXOX**

Amore walked back into the apartment about two in the morning. She knew Charlie was worried sick about her because the Ducks had been calling her nonstop since she left. She walked into the house to find the living room light on. She sighed knowing that she would be getting an earful from Captain Duck. She hung her head and walked into the living room and smirked at what she saw. Charlie was sleeping in the recliner. His long legs spread open to keep him from sliding out of the chair as he slept. She grabbed the blanket on the floor and placed it over him. As she turned to walk away she spotted another sleeping form on the large L shaped couch. She bit her lower lip and slowly walked up the stairs. She came back a few minutes later with one of Adam's favorite blankets and placed it over him. She then went to her room and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam was the first one to wake in the morning as the sun shined in his eyes. He groaned and stretched a bit as his favorite blanket slowly fell to the floor. He paused and looked at it a little confused. He could have sworn he had left it neatly folded at the end of his bed. He looked around to see Charlie sleeping on the floor with his head leaned up against the recliner. Adam smirked knowing Charlie had slid out of the chair sometime in the night and was two lazy to stand up and go to his room.

Adam then scrunched his eyebrows together as he tried to remember why the boys were sleeping in the living room and not their warm cozy beds.

_Amore_. Adam thought in realization. They had tried to stay awake in case Amore had come home. At once he flung his blanket behind him and got to his feet. He headed for the front door and sighed in relief to see Amore's car parked in its parking spot.

He turned on his heals and headed up stairs. Amore's door was open slightly so he peaked in. She was laying on top of the covers as she cuddled with her body pillow. Adam smirked knowing she was a constant cuddler. She always had to cuddle something. His eyes then narrowed as he noticed what she was wearing his favorite navy blue gym shorts, he thought he has lost those the beginning of his freshman year at Eden Hall, and and a warn out black polo shirt he could have sworn used to be his in Jr. High.

"I don't want to talk to you Adam." Amore said into her pillow, not even looking at him. She just knew he was there, standing out side her door. "I'm tired of apologizing for something that needs to come from you."

Adam opened his mouth to say something, but instead walked away and headed back down stairs to make breakfast for him and Charlie. He got out a frying pan, not caring how much noise he made.

Charlie came rushing into the kitchen and slid to a halt when he saw Adam. He blinked at Adam a few times then looked at the frying pan he held in his hands. He couldn't believe Adam was acting like nothing happened last night.

"She's in her room." Adam replied placing the pan down on the stove. Charlie sat down at the kitchen table with a heavy relieved sigh. "You want scrambled or fried?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow at his friend unsure what he meant. Adam smirked. "Eggs, Charlie. Scrambled or fried?"

"Scrambled, with cheese, mushrooms, peppers and sausage." Charlie ordered rubbing his hands together excitedly.

Adam rolled his eyes at him. "I'm not a chief Charlie, you're lucky I even offered to make you. Breakfast."

Charlie smirked as Adam went to the fridge and got out every thing he had asked for. From the doorway the heard a small giggle. They turned to see Amore standing back and watching them. She walked up to Adam, bumped him out of the way, and nodded towards the table with out saying a word. Charlie smiled when he saw the playful behavior from Amore. Maybe they had finally given up fighting. Adam threw a fork at Charlie while Amore's back was turned. He knew what Charlie was thinking and he didn't want him opening his mouth to ask. The boys sat back and watched Amore cook their food. She spooned some eggs out of the pan and put them on a plate then brought it to Adam then added a few more things to the rest of the eggs.

"Hey where's your mushrooms." Charlie asked when he noticed Adam's eggs were mushroom free. Adam took a bite with a slight smile on his face.

"Don't like them much." He replied. Charlie looked at Amore's back with a surprised look on his face. Amore still knew every thing about Adam.

"Well mine had better have mushrooms!" Charlie demanded as Amore brought over two plates. She sat one down in front of Charlie then ruffled his hair a bit. She sat down and began to eat. Charlie took a few bites then watched his friends intently. Neither of them made an effort to speak to each other or even look up from their breakfast to glance the others way. Charlie rolled his eyes. _At least they aren't trying to kill each other._

**XOXOXOX**

Amore came down stairs and flung herself on the couch that was already occupied by Charlie. He groaned as her elbow nailed him in the side but didn't protest as Amore laid on top of him. Adam turned his head away from the scene. He was glad Amore was in a better mood, but she still hadn't talked to him since that morning.

"Ewe Amore!" Charlie protested. Adam turned to see Amore giggle and sit up on Charlie's back. Charlie attempted to grab at her. But since he was laying on his stomach hid arms wouldn't bend back that far. "Hasn't any one told you it's rude to lick people!"

Amore messed up his hair and whipped the spot on his cheek she had licked. "We need toilet paper. And I need shampoo. So I was thinking this would be a great time for a shopping trip."

Charlie groaned. "Slick, I'm sorry to say this, but its 10:00 at night. Where the hell are you going to go shopping at?"

"Wal-Mart is open 24 hours." Adam said. Charlie glared at his friend as he smirked back.

"Don't help." Charlie demanded.

"Come on Charlie! Wally world trip!" Amore said getting to her feet and holding out her hand to him. He shook his head and buried his face into the couch. "I'll let you sit in the cart."

Charlie's head raised slightly and he open one eye to look at her. "Even through the check out?"

Amore nodded with a smile. Charlie quickly got up off the couch and headed towards the door, but not before punching Adam in the shoulder.

"Come on Cake-eater! Wally World awaits!" Charlie said heading for the car. Adam looked up at Amore as if asking if he could go too. Amore just shrugged. He hesitated for a moment before he jumped out of the chair and raced to the car. Amore giggled and rolled her eyes. What was it with those two and their love of Wal-Mart.

When they got to Wal-Mart Amore was about ready to smack both boys. Charlie had put in his Ipod and blared the most annoying songs he could find. Then both boys sang along with the songs at the top of his lungs. Jumping up and down in their seats. Amore walked into the store and grabbed a cart and stood next to it annoyed as she watched Charlie jump on Adam's back. Adam shrugged his friend off with a laugh as both boys raced into Wal-Mart.

"Get in here, or I'm changing my mind." Amore demanded. As Charlie did Amore rolled her eyes. "On the way back we're listening to my Ipod and I'm taking control of it."

She pushed the cart down a few isles as Adam grabbed random things and put them in the cart. Charlie went threw each item and if he didn't like it, he'd throw it back at Adam. Adam didn't seem to mind, he just put the items on the closest shelf and placed another item in the cart.

"Charlie Conway you put those back!" Amore demanded when she realized Adam had placed purple tinkerbell sunglasses in the cart and Charlie placed them on his face. He looked back at her with an innocent look and she laughed. "We are not buying child sunglasses!"

She turned to Adam to glare her annoyance, but couldn't hold back her laughter. He was also wearing Tinkerbell sunglasses except his were pink. He looked at her funny as if wearing little girl sunglasses was a normal thing for them to do.

"That's it I'm going to find the things we need. You boys have fun screwing off." Amore said she attempted to turn and walk away, but found her way blocked by Adam.

"Fine." Amore said rolling her eyes as she turned Charlie noticed she has a slight smirk on her face. Adam and Charlie behaved for a little while till they made it to the movie section. Adam took off towards the five dollar movies while Charlie rocked back and forth, attempting to get Amore to move faster. Amore rolled her eyes and pushed the cart up to Adam as she went to look at some other movies. She went through a few movies then looked over her shoulder to see Charlie's lap full of movies as Adam tossed some in. Amore smirked and went to look at the movies Adam had put in the cart. She picked up a few and put them back.

"Hey! That's a classic!" Charlie demanded.

"A classic I have." Amore said with a smirk. "If you boys want movies, I'll have Dad bring my collection next weekend. So no more movies in this cart. After we figure out what I have, We'll buy more."

Charlie and Adam exchanged looks. There was a slight pause and soon Adam was placing more movies in the cart once again.

"Fine put more movies in that damn cart." Amore said trying to sound like a stern mother. "But I'm not paying for a single one."

Charlie looked up at Adam, then thrusted a couple movies into his chest. Adam quickly put them back and grabbed the next stack from Charlie. Amore waited patently for them to finish then grabbed the cart and pushed Charlie to where the toilet paper was.

"Awe this one has a baby on it." Charlie said picking up the toilet paper and placing it in his lap.

"This one has bears!" Adam said grabbing the toilet paper from Charlie and replacing it with with his choice.

"I want the baby toilet paper!" Charlie pouted.

"To bad. I was the bear toilet paper!" Adam demanded crossing his arms.

"Baby!"

"Bears!"

"Baby!" Charlie said throwing the toilet paper at Adam.

"Puppy!" Amore demanded as she picked up the four roll package from the floor and placed a 12 roll package next to Charlie. Both boys glared at her. "Look puppies are cute like babies and are animals like bears. So shut up about toilet paper and compromise."

She pushed the cart away from the toilet paper before they could pick up their little banter and quickly headed for the check out. The girl behind the counter looked at the four friends as if they were the craziest people she had seen all day, but they didn't seem to notice.

Charlie was too busy placing items on the counter, while Amore was attempting to stop Adam from placing anything else in the cart. Not a word was said between the three of them.

The cashier didn't even tell them the total, she just tapped her fingernails on the counter, till Amore pulled out a credit card and swiped it. She handed Amore the receipt as the boys headed out of the store. Charlie still in the cart. Amore rolled her eyes and quickly followed. They were already waiting for her next to her car. Amore realized then that Adam had ran.

"I'm never taking both of you in there again!" Amore demanded as she dug through her purse for her keys. When there was no protest she looked at the boys and groaned. They were once again wearing those dang tinkerbell sunglasses. She then started to wonder what all she had bought.

**XOXOXOX**

When they got back to the apartment, Amore let the boys carry all the bags in. They wanted to act like children in Wal-Mart, then they could carry everything in.

Amore set her keys on the kitchen table then went up stairs to change into something more comfortable. She wasn't up stairs long before she heard the TV turn on and the volume turn way up. She rolled her eyes and walked back down stairs. Charlie was sitting on the floor in front of the TV with four new movies spread around him.

"Buttery, not so buttery or extremely buttery?" Adam called from the kitchen. Charlie raised an eyebrow and looked up at Amore as if wondering what the hell Adam was talking about.

"Popcorn Charlie! I'm talking about popcorn!" Adam said knowing Charlie had no clue what he was talking about. Despite the fact they had just talked about making popcorn not seconds before.

"Extreme man!" Charlie replied as he placed one movie aside and stared at the others intently.

Amore rolled her eyes and randomly picked out a movie and placed it behind her back while kicking the rest under the TV stand "Since I'm not waiting an hour for you to pick out a movie. We're watching this one."

Amore turned down the volume and placed the movie into the DVD player. Charlie moved to the couch and stretched out on one side. Amore smirked and sat down next to him. A few minutes later Adam came in with three movie theater popcorn bowls, Averman had swiped a couple cases after he got fired. He handed one to Charlie then one to Amore. He then sat down At the other end of the couch and put his feet up by Amore.

"Hey, where's your extreme buttery goodness?" Charlie asked when he noticed Amore's popcorn was different. Amore looked confused, then looked down at her popcorn. She smiled shyly over at Adam, who was pretending to watch the previews.

"I'm not a fan of pop corn butter." Amore said. Adam looked over at her, they locked eyes, then he went back to watching the TV screen.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I have decided to write a bit of humor into this cause I can't deny the Ducks are very humorous. And I figured I couldn't let Adam be a shy quiet kid. Because if you hang out with Fulton and Portman long enough, there is no way you could get away with being shy. Hope you like the next chapter! And Don't be afraid to reply! Love reviews! ****and sorry for taking so long on this update. got a new phone and haven't figures out the android app for documents. so been trying to write on my old phone and transferring it to this phone... it's not working out the best. if any of you know of a app let me know!**

"Charlie!" Amore screamed from upstairs. Charlie cringed. Amore and Adam were at it again. It wasn't the same, about to kill each other, fights like it had been before, but it was still annoying.

"Dude, I thought you said they were better." Portman said from the computer.

"Just wait." Charlie said with a smirk.

"Adam Banks give me back those shorts!" Amore demanded.

"Who's shorts?" Adam asked clearly sounding amused.

"Hey, you left them at my house, giving me the right to claim them." Amore demanded. "They wont even fit you any more!"

"Not the point." Adam replied.

Julie laughed and shook her head. "What are you complaining about? They're getting along aren't they?"

Charlie groaned. "As long as there is no word exchange. Last week I thought it would be back to the way they used to be. Then Amore got first string and we didn't. Adam has been picking small fights with her since."

He looked at his friends as they stared at him. All five of them looked shocked.

"What do you mean Adam didn't get first string? Adam always gets first string." Guy was the first one to speak.

"Thank's for that Guy." Charlie said rolling his eyes. "I told the coach to put them on the same team, but he wouldn't listen. Even told him it was his fault if one of them left in a body bag, cause they'd kill each other. Still wouldn't listen. Amore made Adam look bad. He's been carrying a grudge all week."

"What exactly did she do?" Connie asked in concern.

"What Adam did to me during the dawn match." Charlie replied. "She was stuck to him like glue through the whole scrimage. And you know how those two are. They know every move the other is going to make on the ice."

Julie sighed heavily. "Except Amore has always been better at reading him."

"Exactly." Charlie replied. Amore stormed into the kitchen and sat down on Charlie's lap with a frustrated sigh and leaned back so she could rest her head on his shoulder. She didn't even notice Charlie had been video chatting with some of the Ducks.

"Charlie, he looks rediculous!" Amore replied then quickly sat up almost knocking him in the nose. "You just wait. When he comes down here, tell him he's being an idiot and I want those shorts back!"

Adam came strolling into the kitchen wearing a pair of navy blue gym shorts that clung to him way too much.

Charlie tried to hide his laughter behind his hand but it didn't work as the others burst out into laughter.

"Damn Cake-eater, looking good!" Russ teased as Portman cat called. Adam smirked.

"Hey they look better on me than Mory." Adam replied. He attempted to sit down but realized that task wasn't going to happen with those shorts on.

"You look like a complete moron!" Amore demanded. Adam smirked and messed up her hair. He then walked to the fridge.

Connie bit her lower lip but decided she couldn't hold back her next comment. "Don't move Adam. I think Amore's liking the few."

Amore's jaw dropped as she glared at her friend. Adam winked at them from the fridge.

"See what I'm talking about!" Charlie demanded. "This is nonstop! For a week now!"

"Actually man, I find it quite entertaining." Russ replied.

"Then you come and switch me places." Charlie said grudgingly.

"Awe Charlie, you would never leave me." Amore said rubbing her nose in the crease of his neck. "I'm your sister remember. You have to love me."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Your a step-sister and there is no blood relation there. So I have every right to disown you."

Amore pretended to pout. "But Charlie... I heart you!"

The other Ducks noticed Adam flinch in the background. But he didn't seem jealous of Charlie. It was more of what Amore had said that cause such a reaction.

"So I hear Slick smoked your ass Preppy." Portman said with a smirk.

"Thank's Portman." Adam said grudgingly.

"God! I'm sorry!" Amore demanded as she walked up to Adam and took the milk cartain out of his hand that he drank from a few second earlier. "I thought you would have tried harder to best me."

Amore took a glass down from one of the cabnets and filled it with milk. She put the milk back in the fridge and took a sip from the glass before handing the glass to Adam and walking back to sit on Charlie's lap.

"How was I to know you'd get all pissy." Amore said then noticed her friends smirking at her from the computer screen.

"Progress." Julie said and the others nodded. Amore fell silent. She looked back at Adam who was leaning agaist the counter drinking his milk. She couldn't see what Julie was talking about.

"Well, we have practice in a half hour." Amore said quickly changing the subject. "And if we are going to actually get there on time, we'd better start getting ready about fifteen minutes ago."

"I think you got time." Guy replied and Amore shook her head.

"Not with slowpoke and even slower." Amore said patting Charlie's cheek. "Talk to you all later!"

Amore got up and turned back to face Adam. "Now that you've proven your point can I have the shorts back?"

"You really want them back?" Adam asked with a smirk. "Cause I'm going cumando as we speak."

Amore gave him a grossed out look. "After you wash them."

Amore walked away and Adam smirked as he finished his milk.

"One step at a time." Adam said repeating what Julie had been repeating since he found out he'd been plotted against.

"I didn't mean annoy her into liking you!" Julie said with a light laugh.

Adam shrugged. "Oh she likes me. She's just keeping up the stubborn act around Charlie."

Charlie looked at Adam in shock. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Dude, when have Amore and I ever had to have a conversation to know what the other one is thinking?" Adam replied.

"Freshman year when you confessed your love for the girl." Goldberg replied as he joined the video chat and cought the last bit of the conversation. "Adam, man, what the hell are you wearing?"

"Look good on me don't they." Adam replied with a playfull wink.

"Get off the computer and start getting ready!" Amore demanded from up stairs. Adam and Charlie chuckled as they said goodbye to their friends and got out of the video chat.

"No really, what was Banks wearing?" Goldberg asked when charlie exited the video chat.

"Long story man." Russ replied.

"When did Banks get a little mouthy?" Guy asked.

Portman rolled his eyes. "I don't know some time during high school when he started to hang out with me and fulton. You probably didn't notice. To busy pawing at Cons."

"Hey I enjoyed that pawing!" Connie said with giggle.

**XOXOXOX**

After practice Amore skated up to Adam and Charlie. "Some of the first string players are going for a bite to eat. They said you could come too."

Charlie looked over at Adam then at Amore. She rolled her eyes. "Yes I'll pay."

"Then we are there." Charlie said putting an arm around Amore's shoulder as they walked into the locker room. Adam wasn't that far behind.

"You get them to come Bombay?" One of the first string guys asked. Amore nodded. "Good, and next time you don't have to ask. Just bring them."

Charlie gave Amore a sideways look. "I thought they invited us?"

"Only because Amore wouldn't come with out the both of you." Another player replied with a smirk.

"I told you! I'm there ride." Amore said rolling her eyes as she went to her locker and grabbed her clean clothes.

Another player nudge Adam. "Dude, we practically begged her to come. She kept shaking her head and said not with out her boys."

Adam smirked and looked over at Amore. His jaw dropped open and his cheeks began to flush when he saw that she was changing. Not even caring that other players had noticed as well. she just stood at her locker in nothing more than a zebra print bra and the gym shorts he had been wearing earlier that day.

Charlie chuckled and placed his hands on Adam's shoulders. "Look away before you get ticked, cause I'm not listening to it when we get home."

Adam walked up to Amore and placed a shirt lightly in front of her. She looked up at him and to Charlie's surprise put the shirt on with out a fuss.

"You coming Amore?" one of the guys asked as he held the door for a couple other team mates.

"Yeah, be right there Nick." Amore gabbed her things and put her arm around Adam's shoulders. when they walked up to Charlie she did the same with him. Together they all walked out of the locker room.

A few of the first string players watched the three with curiosity. the three freshman looked very close. some wondered how close they really where. especially when they found out the three of them lived together.

"So how long have you all known each other?" Nick asked putting an arm on the back of Amore's chair. he noticed Adam tence and smirked to himself. Apparently he didn't like other guys hanging around his friend.

"Well, I've known Banks since I was like what? Seven?" Amore asked and Adam nodded slightly. "Conway on the other hand I've known since I was twelve. then his mom married my step dad. so I sometimes claim him as a brother. but that is only when he's not being Captain Duckie."

"Amore, He's always Captain Duckie." Adam said with a roll of his eyes.

Amore ruffled up Charlie's hair. "Exactly my point."

Charlie smirked back at her. "yeah love you too sis."

a first string layer by the name of Tommy brought some drinks over and placed them in front of the three younger players. Adam smirked when he saw the drink was a beer. Amore's drink on the other hand was some kind of orange and red drink. she looked down at it them back at Tommy. they all knew she wasn't old enough to drink. but then again neither was Tommy. Amore was sure he had said he just turned twenty the month before.

"Don't be shy Amore, drink up." Nick said with a chuckle. Amore looked over at Charlie to see him take a drink of his beer. Adam was even drinking his. with a hesitant sigh she lifted the glass to her lips and took a small sip. the drink was sweet to the taste. but it burned a little on the way down. Amore had never drank before, except for a taste of champagne last year on New Years Eve. and even with her lack of drinking, she still knew that if you couldn't taste the alcohol, then those drinks could lead to trouble.

and sure enough it did. Charlie got the bright idea of inviting the first string boys over after they ate. and since almost every one of them lived in the dorms, they welcomed the idea with mischievous smirked. as Amore walked to her car the alcohol hit her fast. she stopped for a moment and rubbed her temples. she felt someone come up beside her and place a strong arm around her waist as he lead her to the car. she knew it was Adam. she knew he had been close behind her since they left the bar.

He opened the back door and helped her in then got in the drivers seat. Amore looked up at him confused. she hadn't even felt him take her car keys out of her back jeans pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK so my transmission dropped out of my car so I'm stuck at home all day today. lucky for you that means I get to write all day! It will also be a short chapter this time but hope you enjoy none the less! **

Adam helped Amore into the house and glared at the older boys. For some reason he believed they had tried to get her drunk, and had pretty much done that with just one drink.

He lead Amore to the couch and sat her down. As he started to walk away he felt Amore wrap a tiny hand around his wrist. He turned and smiled down at her. She lightly pulled on his wrist and he sat down next to her. she rested her head on his shoulder and put one leg over his. Charlie walked in and smirked.

"Don't say a word." Adam warned. he knew what this looked like, and frankly he didn't want Charlie ticking Amore off and cause her to move away from him. Charlie got out his phone and snapped a picture. he then sent it to Julie and Connie. he knew they were the only Ducks that thought it was sweet and not jump to conclusions.

Nick sat down on the other side of Amore. "Hey why don't you cuddle up to me?"

Adam tighter the grip he had around her waist, which only caused her to giggle.

"Calm down Allstar. he was only playing." Amore said but she brought herself closer to him, letting him know that she wasn't sure if Nick was playing around or not.

"So are you two together or what?" Nick asked eying Adam.

"Oh boy." Charlie said under his breath.

But to Adam's and Charlie's surprise, Amore giggled. "No, but he's fun to cuddle with."

Adam chuckled and lightly kissed her forehead. he knew she would regret all of this in the morning. But at that very moment, he could care less. It just felt good to have things back to the way they used to be. but f course it wouldn't stay that way. Tommy walked into the room carrying a twelve pack. Amore smiled and got to her feet.

Tommy handed a beer to her then offered one to the other two under age boys. Adam shook his head. he wasn't going to drink if Amore was. Some one had to watch her. he wasn't liking the idea of her being the only girl in the house with six guys they didn't know well.

Amore opened the beer and sat down on Adam's lap. she leaned into him and lightly nuzzled her nose in his neck. she knew he was highly ticklish there.

"Oh don't even start Squirt. You tickle me and I'll tickle back." Adam said grabbing her hips as a warning. Amore seemed to ponder that for a minute before lightly blew behind his ear. Adam at once put her in a head lock.

"That's still considered tickling!" Adam demanded. he held her in the headlock with one arm and tickled her side with the other. Charlie, who had taken the beer from Amore the second she started to horse play, took a sip of the beer and smirked. he hadn't seen then goof around like that since the summer before Eden Hall. it was good to see them like that. even though Charlie knew of wouldn't last till morning.

Amore got out of the head lock and punched Charlie in the arm.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" Charlie demanded as he watched Amore walk into the kitchen.

"For lack of help." Amore replied with a giggle. she messed around with something for a few seconds then camebl back in as music started to play. "Awe, now this is more like it."

"My kind of woman." Nick said getting to his feet and grabbing Amore from behind. Adam tensed but didn't move. he knew Amore didn't mind. and she would let him know when she did. She dsnced with him for a while then took a hold of Adam's hand. She pulled him close to her and pushed Nick away from her.

Adam took a hold of her hips when Nick attempted to get her back. He held up his hands letting the younger boy that he wasn't looking for a fight. But Tommy knew other wise. Nick was always looking for trouble. it wasn't in the boy's nature to behave.

Amore stumbled a bit and looked up at Adam. He knew the alcohol had taken full affect. he took Amore's hand and lead her towards the stairs.

"Go easy on her Banks." Nick called after them. "We need her for the game tomorrow."

Adam turned to snap back at him, but the small finger that took a hold of his belt loop stopped him. he turned and smiled at Amore as he lead her upstairs. Nick and the rest of his friends leftna short time later. Charlie on the other hand went straight to his computer to find Julie and Connie waiting for him.

"So? " Julie asked hopefully. Charlie smirked. that's all the girls needed. julie squealed and Connie let out a small sigh of relief.

"So where are they now?" Julie asked in a hushed voice as if scared that Amore or Adam would hear her.

"Upstairs." Charlie replied.

"Actually Charlie, Amore is upstairs." Adam said walking into the kitchen and walking to the sink to get a glass of water. "Hey Juls. hey Cons."

"Juls and Cons..." Julie said with a smirk.

"Shut up. and don't get ahead of yourself." Adam said with a smirk. "Lets just make sure she doesn't regret this in the morning."

Connie rolled her eyes. "If she does then send her my way and I'll knock some since into her."

"Yeah I'll get right on that." Adam said getting a pain killer bottle from one counter and headed back up stairs.

"Awe! He's gong to doctor her all night!" Connie said with a giggle.

"I heard that!" Adam called from the stairs.

"Stop talking to us Cake-eater and go take care of your girl." Charlie called after him.

"Screw off Charlie!" Amore could nearly be heard as she could hardly talk with out the feeling of getting sick. but Charlie was sure he heard her say something about knowing where he slept at night.

Adam walked into Amore's room and smirked. she had her head under her pillow, with her feet hanging off the side of the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and Amore slowly sat up. he handed her two advil and the glass of water.

"Thanks Banksie." Amore said then nudged him when he tensed at her calling him Banksie. "What would I do without you?"

"Wake up tomorrow with a hang over." Adam replied. he winked at her then went to his room. Amore changed into a pair of shorts and an Adam's old Jersey. the Banks Jersey he had thrown out his freshman year. but like he had done with hers once before. she saved it. she bit her lower lip and knocked on his door. she waited a while wondering if he'd answer. instead he told her to come in. Amore opened the door and shyly walked in. she blushed when she realized he was shirtless. Adam turned to face her when she didn't speak and smiled realizing she couldn't look at him.

"Mory, you've seen me shirtless before." Adam said walking up to her.

"Yeah back when I was fourteen and not under the influence of alcohol." Amore replied. "You weren't so good looking back then."

"Lier." Adam said with a smirk. he then noticed the Jersey. "You saved it?"

Amore looked up at him finally. "You saved mine once. I would have regretted throwing it away back then, so I figured you'd feel the same."

"But I only had to keep your's for a couple months." Adam said walking over to his bed and sat down. Amore sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, but you would have kept it longer of it had been necessary." Amore replied. Adam laid down on his bed and Amore laid her head on hos stomach like they used to do.

"I'm sorry Mory. for everything I have done." Adam said with a heavy sigh.

"I forgive you." Amore said as she smiled up at him. "I hurt you."

Adam smiled back. "So does this mean we are back to the way things were?"

Amore shrugged and lightly kissed his cheek. "Sadly I don't think things will ever be back to the way they were. good night Cake-eater."

Amore went to stand up but Adam brought her back to him.

"Stay here for the night." Adam said hopefully. "Like old times."

Amore smirked and cuddled up to him. "You still know my weakness for cuddling."

Adam chuckled. "Good thing for me."


	6. Chapter 6

Amore woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly refreshed. She smirked when she felt some one place a protective arm around her waist. She didn't have to face the person to know who it was. Adam Banks was the only person that had ever tried to be protective of her, even in his sleep. It was like second nature to him even after four years. Amore grabbed the extra pillow that laid above her head. She slid it between her and Adam and got out of bed.

"You do know that pillow trick never worked right?" Adam said just as Amore made it to the adjoining closet to her room. She paused for a moment then turned back to face Adam. He was still holding on to the pillow as if pretending he never spoke. Amore smirked to herself and walked into her room. With a heavy sign she laid down on her bed. she knew things weren't the same between them yet, but that one glitter of hope still remained.

Today was a new day, and even though things were good with Adam the night before, things between them were still touchy. She could hear Adam getting up and ready for the day. even though he didn't have class till noon. he was still an early riser. Amore waited till she heard Adam go down stairs before she decided to get up as well. She changed her shirt to one of Portman's old forgotten shirts and went down stairs.

"Do you have old clothes from all of the Ducks?" Adam asked with a chuckle when he saw her walk into the kitchen. he was sitting at the table with Charlie, who was attempting to take apart the toaster.

"Only the ones who left things at my place." Amore replied as she took the toaster from Charlie. "So yes. I have. clothes from almost all the Ducks. Except for Charlie, Connie and Averman."

Amore smacked Charlie in the back of the head. "Conway, why is there a burnt hot pocket in this toaster?"

Charlie opened his mouth to speak but Amore shook her head. "Never mind. I don't even want to know what you were thinking."

"It wasn't my fault!" Charlie demanded. "Adam was the one that wanted a toasted hot pocket!"

"Hey you were the one that put it in the toaster instead of the toaster oven." Adam said with a smirk.

Charlie gave him a confused look. "We have a toaster oven?"

Amore rolled her eyes. Charlie had been the one that insisted they get a toaster oven. "Charlie, wait to talk till you wake to more."

She went to the fridge and took out an energy drink then handed it to Charlie. He smiled up at her and put the drink to his mouth. he then looked at it confused. Nothing came out of it.

"Uh, Charlie man, it usually helps if you open it before you try to take a drink." Adam said taking the drink from Charlie. He opened it. Took a swig then handed it back to him.

Amore giggled and took a seat on Adam's lap. "You know, we might want to find a new place to put our hockey gear. Cause even though I don't mind sitting on your boys' laps, some day we might actually want to have a sit down meal in here."

"Your dad is coming this weekend isn't he." Adam asked with a smirk. Amore simply nodded. She had this suspicion that Bombay was coming to inspect the house and see what damage she and Adam had done to each other. She knew the Ducks were keeping him updated, but he always had to check things out for himself. But he was also bringing Michele and the twins. Amore loved Michele. She was a great mother, was very good for Bombay and treated Amore like her own. She would listen to Amore's problems and knew more about the Adam situation than Bombay. She even excepted Amore's choice to further explore her hockey career. Unlike Jane, who had hardly any contact with her kids after she moved to LA. To Amore, Jane was nothing more than a woman who once took care of her. Michele on the other hand was a woman Amore considered a mother.

"He's bringing Michele and the twins." Amore said with a heavy sigh. "So I'll be twin proffing this whole apartment. so if I move something, leave it alone or they will be in it."

"So lock our doors." Charlie said with a smirk. "Is Bombay still pushing hockey on them?"

Amore giggled. "Charlie, You've seen their room. its nothing but hockey memorabilia. those two will be hockey stars for already. They already skate pretty well for two year olds."

Adam chuckled. "They're Bombay's kids. Of course they'll be hockey freaks. The love of the sport is in their blood."

"And they have Amore as a big sister." Charlie added with a smirk. "They'll grow up watching Amore play. and just watch out for the new one. Do they know what it is yet?"

Amore pouted. "Yes, but they wont tell me. So they wont tell you either Mr. Godfather."

Adam looked at Charlie confused. "They named you Godfather?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah of the one on the way. Jason is the Godfather of the twins."

Adam was shocked by that news. He didn't know Bombay had become close with Jason. Even though he was Amore's brother. He had no ties to Bombay.

"Dad wanted Jason apart of the family. So he named him Godfather of the twins. Charlie's mom is Godmother. let me tell you, this isn't setting to well with Mike."

"He'll get over it." Charlie said with a slight shrug. "He still calls you his stepdaughter."

"Who's going to be the Godmother for the new baby?" Adam asked raising an eyebrow. he thought he knew the answer already, but he wanted to be sure.

"Well... Adam, your mom." Amore said and Adam rolled his eyes.

"I knew it." He said then smirked at his friends surprise. "I over heard mom on the phone. said she couldn't wait to be a Godmother. but I didn't know Michele was going to have another one till last month."

Amore smirked and ran a hand through Adam's hair. "I call dibs on the bathroom. I have a bus to catch and you two don't have class till noon."

"Yeah thanks for reminding me that I could be sleeping in my nice warm before still." Charlie said grudgingly.

"Charlie, you came down stairs on your own." Amore said with a smirk.

"I realize that." Charlie said with a yawn. "But with how the last month went, and how early the both of you rise, its become habit to wake up early. some one had to make sure you didn't poison Banksie."

"Don't put it past me." Amore said with a smirk. "The school year has just begun."

Amore went up stairs and at once Charlie jumped Adam. "So?"

Adam just shrugged. "Like she said. the school year has just begun. We have a long time to annoy you. Why would we want to ruin our fun?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Don't try to get out of this one. If you two don't get better soon, your parents are going to get more involved."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Charlie, there are four years of emotions to get over. Things between us may never get back to the way they were."

Charlie smirked. "You just quoted Amore didn't you."

Adam nodded. "Yes I did."

Amore came down stairs a half an hour later to find the boys where she had left them. Adam smirked as he watched her walk over to the fridge and look around in it. He couldn't help but look her be didn't care that Charlie had noticed. He took his time. he started at her shoes. Black heeleys. she never had gotten over her Hewlett faze. his eyes wondered up to her caves and trailed up to her denim shorts. And that's where his eyes stopped. The shorts were barely covering her butt.

"You aren't wearing those are you?" Adam asked. Charlie flung his hands in the air. Those two were hopeless. Charlie was starting to believe Goldberg was right. it was a lost cause.

Amore stood and looked down at what she was wearing. a black Polo and denim shorts. "I was planning on it."

Adam's face turned a little red at the thought. he stood up and walked over to her. "I'm not letting you out of this house in those shorts Amore. I know what was running through my mind, and I know that's nothing compared to what will be running through other guys minds."

Amore smiled. "Thanks Adam. but I'm not changing. You can just have those thoughts as I walk out the door and head off to my first college game."

Adam crossed his arms and gave her a stern look. "I'm not playing around. I'm not letting you out of this house in those shorts."

Amore unaware of what she was doing mimicked Adam's stance. "Well until there is a ring on my finger, Adam Theodore Banks, I'm a free and single woman. And I will wear what I want. Meaning these shorts."

They stood there glaring into each others eyes for what seemed like hours before Amore smiled. She kissed Adam on the cheek then grabbed her hockey bag. She messed up Charlie's hair and walked out the door.

Adam watched her go. His face red from his still bubbling anger. "Damn her."

Charlie chuckled. "She knew you'd have that reaction didn't she."

Adam sighed and took a seat once again at the kitchen table. "But how did she know?"

Charlie smirked and handed his phone to Adam. on the screen was a text from Portman.

_What was Preppy's reaction to the shorts?_

Adam rolled his eyes and took grabbed his phone.

P_reppy says f you. how did you know?_

Adam waited a few seconds then Portman came on Charlie's computer screen.

"Sorry man." Portman said with a laugh. "She called me and asked what to wear that would make a team mate go crazy. I thought she was talking about the college team. not you. didn't hit me till a couple minutes ago."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Why would she ask you? Connie would have been able to help."

Portman smirked. "Adam, man you do realize that Amore and I did break up four years back. There is no need for hostile glares of jealousy. She asked me because I'm a guy that wouldn't be scared to admit how hot a girl looks. She looked good didn't she."

"Screw off." Adam replied with a roll of his eyes.

"And no more clothing advise." Charlie replied with a smirk. "One more outfit like that and Banksie may just jump her."

Portman chuckled. "I'm just glad she still had those shorts. Last time she wore them I would have put money on Adam jumping her back then. Then all of this nonsense would have been over already."

Charlie looked at Portman confused. "She's worn them before?"

"Two years ago on my birthday." Adam replied with a heavy sigh then left the room before Portman or Charlie had the chance to tease him more.

**XOXOXOXOX**

When Amore got home the next day, she walked into a quiet house. Charlie and Adam had gone out to eat, not realizing that Amore was on her way home. she sighed heavily and opened Charlie's laptop. She didn't hlfeel like going upstairs yo grab hers. when she turned it on she was glad to see Connie and Julie were online.

"Hey." Was all Amore could say before she burst into tears.

"Oh no, What did Adam do?" Connie asked concerned.

Amore shook his head. "It wasn't Adam. I hate being on first string. It would have been ok if Adam and Charlie could travel with us. But I felt Like I was back on the Hawks."

"Awe Amore, I'm so sorry." Julie said. "What happened?"

"It was like they didn't even know I was there." Amore replied. "Coach wouldn't even play me. Said I didn't have the first string magic yet."

Connie smiled. "Then you know what you have to do right?"

Amore rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. I know."

She got off the computer and waited for the boys. when they walked up the stairs, Amore met them at the door. she grabbed Adam and brought him onto a hug.

When she let him go she sighed heavily. "Grab your hockey gear. We have work to do."


	7. Chapter 7

Amore sat down in her first class of the day and groaned. She had worked Charlie and Adam hard the night before, knowing that the next day was first string picks. any second string player had the right to challenge a first string player. Adam had to pick Nick to challenge. So Amore was working his butt off to make sure he beat Nick. And thanks to that, her 8:00 class came way too soon that next morning.

"Amore Witts?" Some one asked sitting down next to her. Amore turned and groaned at the sight of Ray Larson.

"Great." Amore said taking out her book and randomly flipping through its pages.

"What, No hey Larson its good to see you?" Larson asked with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, but what gave you the impression that I would ever be happy to see your face?" Amore asked turning towards him. She was a little surprised at how well he had grown up.

"Come on now, are you still keeping a grudge? I haven't seen you in what, five years?" Larson said still smirking at her.

"You and the rest of you Hawks put me through hell SIX years ago." Amore replied. "So yes, I'm keeping a grudge."

Larson sighed. "Oh come on. We were kids back then. People can change. I don't even speak to half of the kids that were on the team. You can't tell me that you still talk to the Ducks."

Amore snickered. "I live with two of them and talk to the rest once a week. So yes, I'd say I talk to them."

Larson looked surprised. "Really? You all have been friends this long?"

"That's what I said." Amore replied.

Larson looked impressed. "Well you were always easy to get along with. Well unless McGill was around."

"Where is good ol McGill? Not used to seeing you with out him." Amore asked. She really hadn't minded Larson. He was practically another Adam Banks. Except Larson was too much of a McGill follower.

"Went to college with Trish." The moment the words came out of his mouth Amore got a little worried. by the sound of Larson's voice, McGill was the same jerk be was back then. And Amore didn't want him messing with Connie and Guy.

the teacher came into the class and looked around the room. "A full class this year. good. I am Mr. Sick. I'm letting you know know that the person sitting next to you will be your lab partners. I learned a while ago that of I don't assign then the right away, then lab partners change and I get confused. So for the rest of this semester, your lab partner is sitting next to you."

Amore groaned and glared over at Larson. He smirked and shrugged. Apparently Amore was the only one that had a problem with that.

After class Amore picked up her book and headed out, only to he followed by Larson.

"So where do you want to study?" Larson asked as he followed her to her car.

Amore rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Larson. Maybe a library."

Larson smirked and shook his head. "I don't like studying in a library. For some reason I find them more distracting. I'd say my dorm, But my roommate is a jerk. He's on the hockey team and seems to think he's hot shit."

Amore rolled her eyes. "Your roommate must be Nick."

Larson looked at her surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Because I'm on the Hockey team. And he thinks he's hot shit." Amore replied then sighed. "We can study at my place. but only when my roommates aren't there. The last thing I need is a Duck vs Hawk rematch in my apartment."

"Yeah good point." Larson relied. "Here give me your number and I'll text you so you have mine. then when they're gone, I'll come over."

Amore hesitated for a moment then told him her number. He smiled then left Amore standing by her car. She couldn't believe it. out of all the people to reconnect with, It just had to be Larson.

Amore got into her car and started to drive home when a thought ran through her head. Why had Larson been so nice. Almost demanding friendship from her.

_"You'll have to share the best friend slot with Charlie." Amore said smiling at Adam._

_"That's ok, I'm used to it." Adam replied back._

Amore shook her head. She had never understood what he meant that day. but now she was wondering if Adam had meant Larson. But how could he think that. When Amore left the Hawks, Larson was the one that put her through the most hell.

She got home and was glad to find the boys still there. She walked onto the living room and sat on the couch next to Adam. Instinctively he put his arm on the back of the couch where she sat.

"Adam." Amore said then looked up at him. He nodded but didn't take his eyes off the TV. "Do you remember when you told me that you were used to sharing my best friend slot?"

Adam nodded again. "You told me that I had to share the best friend slot with Charlie."

"What did you mean back then?" Amore asked. Adam finally looked over at her.

"Larson." Adam simply replied. Amore shook her head and he smirked knowing what she was about to say, he answered her question before she could ask it. "Before you left the Hawks, you two were good friends too. Don't you remember any of that?"

Amore shook her head. "All I remember was him being a total jerk. he was twice as mean to me than you or McGill."

Adam smirked. "He felt betrayed. He actually took it worse than I did when you left."

Amore shook her head. "Why?"

Adam chuckled. "You really don't remember do you?"

Amore shook her head and Adam rolled his eyes. "You were his girlfriend. for like a year before you went to the Ducks. You two were always holding hands."

Amore looked at Adam as if he were crazy. then slowly the memories came back to her. She, Adam, and Larson had always done everything together. Every once in a while McGill was thrown into the mix, but usually it was just the three of them. then one day back when they were ten Larson took a hold of her hand. It had been a silent understanding that they were then boyfriend and girlfriend. That's why Amore never remembered. There was no conversation between them about it.

"Why the sudden interest?" Adam asked. Amore shrugged. There was no way she was going to tell them that Larson was also attending the same college and was now her lab partner for one of her classes. they'd both blow a gasket.

"Just thought about it today for some reason." Amore replied. Adam could tell there was more, but if she wasn't willing to give up more information then he wasn't pushing it.

Amore sighed and headed up stairs. she knew she only had an hour before her next class. she heard her phone go off down stairs and raced down to answer it before on of the boys did. just as Adam was about to grab her phone, Amore snatched the it up and went back to her room. Adam watched her go with a confused look on his face. usually she had no problem with one of the guys answering her phone.

Amore looked down at her phone.

_Hey I know its a long shot, but what are you doing tonight? Larson33_

Amore thought about it for a moment. Was hanging out with Larson really worth it. She had given Adam a second chance. Maybe Larson deserved the same.

_What do you have in mind?_

**XOXOXOX**

Amore bit her lower lip and looked at her watch nervously. Larson said he'd pick her up around seven. and that was about five minutes ago. Adam seemed to pick up on her nervous behavior but decided not to say any thing. She had been acting odd the entire day. There was a honk from out side and Amore quickly got to her feet.

"See you boys later." Was all she said before she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Adam and Charlie quickly got to their feet and rushes to the window. just in time to see Amore climb into a large blue Dodge Ram. in the back window they could clearly make out the name Larson in big white Gothic lettering.

"Did that say what I thought it said?" Adam asked.

"Well now we know why she was asking about him." Charlie said with a heavy sigh. he didn't like Amore hanging out with a Hawk. Not just because of what they had put her through, but this would just cause more problems between her and Adam.

Amore rolled her eyes as she watched the apartment and the two figures peaking out the window as Larson drove off.

"Way to go Larson." Amore said playfully smacking him on the arm. "Pick me up in a truck with your name plastered across the back window. that wont be noticeable."

Larson chuckled. "Why are you so nervous about it? Don't think the Ducks would aprove of you sneaking off with a dreaded Hawk?"

Amore smirked thinking he wouldn't be teasing if he knew who she lived with.

"So, where are you taking me any ways?" Amore asked as she settled down in her seat.

Larson chuckled. "You ask that after you get into my truck? Remember I'm a Hawk. I could be taking you to a country road to kill you and dump your body."

"If you were going to do that, you should have brought a truck not plastered with your name." Amore said with a giggle. "So, I was reminded of something today."

"You remembered that you once was madly in love with me didn't you." Larson said wiggling hos eyebrows at her. "Back before you betrayed me and became a Duck. But no worries. I forgive you."

Amore couldn't help but laugh. "You forgive me? How about an I'm sorry from the boy who spilled my lunch down my front. Or harassed me till I moved?"

Larson shrugged. "Figured that was past the moment you got into my truck with out knowing where I was taking you."

Amore rolled her eyes. "Don't make me regret my choices. I have the Ducks on speed dial."

"Then I must be on my best behavior." Larson teased. "Don't worry about where I'm taking you. you'll like it. I promise."

Amore gave him a questionable look, but did not protest. for some reason she felt like she didn't have to pretend around him. She didn't have to pretend that it killed her to be around him and not be in his arms like it did with Adam. She didn't have to pretend that she was ok and happy with how things were like she dis with Charlie and the other Ducks. No with Larson, she was free to feel what ever she wanted.

"Do you remember where my mom used to take us on the weekend when she had to grade papers?" Larson asked. Amore thought for a moment and shook her head. Larson shook his head. "It will come back to you. Come on. we're here."

"Um... You brought me to the school?" She said in surprise.

Larson nodded. "Yep."

He got out of his truck and waited for Amore to do the same then lead her to the theater building. He took out a set of keys, unlocked the door and held it for Amore. She walked in and looked around. somethings looked familiar, but she was still unsure why Larson had brought her to the school.

"Come on." Larson said taking her hand in his and leading her to a room with a large screen and projector. Amore looked around and smiled.

"I forgot your mom teaches theater. On the weekends when your mom watched you, me and Adam she would take us in here and have us watch movies her students made."

Larson nodded. "This is the only room they didn't remodel a few years ago. they just updated the screen and projector."

He walked up to the projector and pushed play. He then came back to Amore and had her sit down in the front row. the movie started and Amore was puzzled. It was a peace called Friends: A Fallout Story.

Amore looked at Larson confused and he smiled back at her. "A couple years ago mom had this student that taped this. This is why I was so confused about you still talking to the Ducks."

"What do you mean?" Amore asked even more confused.

"Just watch." Larson replied with a smirk. He nodded towards the screen and Amore started to watch the movie. she couldn't believe it. the movie was all about Amore and Adams fall out and the struggles they had by being apart. "Who made this?"

"Alex Banks." Larson replied. "With help from Jason."

"I didn't even know they taped us." Amore said in awe.

"Well what I've seen of Alex's work, that's how he likes to roll." Larson replied. "He did one called Broken: A Family's struggle. It was based on you and Jason's dad and his marriage to Captain Ducks mom."

Amore shook her head. "Mike is not my father. Gordon Bombay is."

"Awe." Larson replied with a slight nod. "That makes more since then. Cause your not in it unless you were there to help Conway with home work."

Amore rolled her eyes. "Am I in all of Alex's movies?"

Larson simply shrugged. "I've only seen those two. But mom seemed to think you were like his Muse. Any way, how about we watch an actual movie?"

Amore smiled. "What do you have in mind?"


	8. Chapter 8

Adam, Charlie, and Amore took the ice. The coach decided to allow the two boys to challenge two of the first string boys as a second string boy challenged Amore. He also let the three friends be on the same side. for some reason he found it entertaining.

"You ready?" Adam asked as he skated next to Amore. she didn't answer but knew she had nodded. Adam took his spot across from Nick and the coach dropped the puck. Adam took it with ease and passes it to Amore. within seconds the Ducks were dominating. the other three didn't even stand a chance. after the third goal the coach blew the whistle.

"You three are good." He said with a smile. "But I'm sorry to say I'm keeping the same first string players."

"What!" Amore couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You three need to learn how to play that well with the other members of this team. When you do that, then I'll consider putting Banks and Conway on the first string." Coach replied and smirked down at Amore. "But I will allow them to travel with us as back ups. and if you want to dress out for second string games I will allow it."

Amore looked down at her feet. "Thank you Coach."

with a heavy sigh Amore turned to her friends. "I guess I'll see you at home. Have fun in class."

The boys watched her go and shook their heads.

"All that work for nothing." Adam said looking over at Charlie who was smirking. "What's that look for."

"It wasn't for nothing." Charlie replied. "Amore wanted us traveling with the first string so she wouldn't be miserable. She got what she wanted. just not what she expected."

****

"Ray, I mean it! knock it off" Amore demanded with a slight smirk on her face. Larson stretched and smirked. They had been studying for at least half an hour, and he was needing a break. So his break insisted of throwing little bits of paper at Amore.

"Come on More, Its time for a break. I can't cram like you." Larson protested.

"Then maybe you should have spent less time with McGill and more time with me back in the day." Amore teased.

Larson groaned. "Are we really going to go through this again? I had to hang out with some one when you were off running around with Banks."

Amore rolled her eyes and put her pencil down. "Fine. five minute break."

"Yes!" Larson said getting to his feet. "So when do the dreaded roomies come back?"

Amore looked down at her watch. "In an hour. That is if they don't stop for food on the way back."

Larson nodded and went to the fridge where he grabbed to cans of pop and a bowl of fruit Amore had prepared before he came. She still hadn't told Larson who her roommates were and he didn't ask. It was just a mutual agreement that it was better if he didn't know.

he came back with the pop and sat one down in front of Amore. They sat in silence for the rest of the five minute break. But of wasn't an awkward silence. it actually felt normal. Like the silent moments she and Adam used to share back in the day. But when they started to get back to work, they were interrupted by the sounds of car doors closing. Amore's head shot up. standing out side were her roommates, her father, a very pregnant Michele, and the twins.

"Oh my God!" Amore said as Adam spotted Larson's truck.

"Aw, now I know why I was never to know who your roommates are." Larson said then smirked at Amore. "Guess this is my cue to book it out of here. See you in class. That is if Adam doesn't kill me in a jealous rage. he's kind of tall now. Not so sure I could take him so easily now."

"Oh you are so not funny." Amore said smacking him in the back of the head as she headed to meet every one at the door. She wax even more annoyed when Larson took his sweet time collecting his things.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie said when he spotted Larson. Amore stood between the two boys, knowing Charlie was ready for a fight.

"He's here to study for our lab coming up on Monday." Amore replied. She then turned and glared at Larson. "See you in class. And don't forget to do your part of the questions."

"Little faith Mory." Larson teased. he walked past Charlie and stopped in front of Adam. "Nice to see you again Banks."

"Yeah, same here." Adam replied glaring the shorter boy down. Larson walked to his truck and the moment he left Charlie and Adam turned on Amore. She just rolled her eyes and walked in.

"Ok, what did I miss." Michele asked. From what she could tell of the young man he was a very good looking guy and seemed nice. But Adam and Charlie didn't seem to like him.

"Remember how I told you that Amore and Adam used to belong to a differently team before they came to the Ducks." Bombay asked.

Michele nodded. "The Hawks."

"He's a Hawk." Bombay replied. Michele nodded. she had heard a lot about the Hawks. Most of the Ducks never let Amore or Adam forget that they once belonged to that team.

"So what are you friends with him now?" Charlie asked.

"Bet he's trying to start where you two left off." Adam added as the two boys followed Amore into the living room. Amore rolled her eyes and turned towards her friends.

"I don't really have a choice. he's my lab partner." Amore replied. "Our teacher announced the first day of class that the person sitting next to us would be our lab partner for the rest of the semester. And luck so had it that Larson sat by me that day."

"That doesn't mean you have to go on a date with him!" Adam demanded. "We saw you leave with him last night!"

Amore rolled her eyes again. "It wasn't a date!"

"Oh yeah then what was it?" Adam asked crossing his arms. for some reason Amore felt like a scolded child.

"Catching up with an old friend?" Amore offered. but her answer only frustrated the boys more.

"So your friends huh?" Charlie asked and Amore rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredths tome that day.

"I didn't mean it that way. He took me to the theater building where his mom works and we talked about how things used to be." Amore replied.

"You mean when you two were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Adam asked sounding very hurt. Before Amore had time to answer Adam headed up stairs.

"Oops." Charlie said as he watched Adam retreat. "I forgot about that."

Amore sighed. "Let him cool off for a moment. then if he's not down here in fifteen minutes I'll go talk to him."

Adam sat down at his computer desk and texted Julie. with in seconds she was on his computer screen.

"What happened?" Julie asked. Adam shook his head.

"A Hawk. that's what happened." Adam replied bitterly. "When things were just starting to get better he just had to show up."

Julie nodded and waited for him to go on. She knew he was having to vent. and he couldn't do it with Charlie. Even though Julie thought the world of Charlie, he wasn't the best with giving advice about girls.

"Last night Amore went out with Ray Larson. Back when we were all on the Hawks, the three of us did every thing together. then Amore and Larson started to date. that was till Amore went to the Ducks. Larson took it worse than I had."

"And your scared that she'll go back to him." Julie said and Adam nodded. "Isn't this the same kid that put her life through hell? she wont go back to that."

Adam bowed his head. "But I've done the same thing. if she forgave me, then why wouldn't she forgive him?"

"Because your different." Julie replied. but Adam shook his head.

"Amore was always closer to him. she just hung out with me more because I lived closer." He said sadly.

"Don't sell yourself short. Amore loves you." Julie replied with a smile. "And besides if she was closer to him back then, then why didn't she fight to keep their friendship like she has done with you?"

Adam thought for a moment then shrugged.

"Because you two need each other. even when you two fought all through high school, you two were always around each other. And I know if it comes down to it Amore will always choose you. she always has before."

Adam smiled. "Thanks Julie."

"Now go talk to her." Julie said and Adam smirked.

"I think I'll let her come to me. five more minutes and she'll be up here to check up on me any way."

"Go easy on her." Julie warned. "I'm sure this Larson situation isn't easy on her either."

Adam nodded and clicked out of the video chat then waited. And like clock work some one knocked on the door. he didn't answer. he knew she would just walk in. and she did just that.

"I should have told you that he was going to school here." Amore said sitting down on his bed. "I was just trying to avoid a fight."

Adam turned and looked over his shoulder at her but didn't say a word.

"If your worried about old feelings bubbling up between us then you have nothing to worry about cause..."

She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence. Adam was now leaning over her and almost forcing her to lay down on the bed. he put a hand under her and easily moved them farther up the bed. Amore's heart raced as he leaned in closer and closer fill his lips almost met hers. he then smirked and got to his feet. Amore just laid there stunned. she sat up on her elbows and glared at him. "And what was that all about? You can't just do something like that and stop before you get anywhere!"

Adam smirked again. "You want me to finish what I started?"

Amore gave him an odd look. for some reason when he acted like this she couldn't read him. and that fact almost scared her.

"When did you become such a tease Adam Banks?" Amore asked and he shrugged.

Amore got to her feet and walked up to him. "What if I decided to finish for you?"

Adam shrugged again and placed a hand on her waist and brought her closer to him. Amore stood on her tippy toes and inched her lips closer to his.

"You two aren't killing each other in there are you?" Charlie asked from out side the bedroom door. "Cause I really don't want to go down stairs and explain to Bombay why only one of you will be coming down."

Adam rolled his eyes and let go of Amore then opened the door. Charlie smirked at the sight of him. "Well at least your both still alive."

"Yeah, thanks Spazway." Amore said as she walked up behind Adam. Adam smirked and brought her back to him and closed the door in Charlie's face with a loud snap. he pinned Amore to the door and pressed his lips to hers. Amore wrapped her arms around his neck but as soon as the kiss started Adam was pulling away. he smirked down at her and with a wink he opened the door.

"Really now. was that needed." Charlie asked with his arms crossed.

"Yep." Adam said walking away. Amore watched him go unable to move. she was still in shock.

"So what happened?" Charlie asked with a smirk as Amore's cheeks turned red.

"I have no idea." Amore replied. "But I think he's spent too much time with Portman."

Charlie smirked. "Is that a bad thing?"

Amore smirked. "Not at all."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Connie smiled when she saw Guy walk into her room. he smiled back and sat down next to her on her bed. it had been a long few days with McGill coming around all the time to see Trish. And Guy had a few classes with him.

"Next year I'm putting a request in for a roommate from out of state." Connie said and Guy smirked.

"Actually I was thinking we should transfer schools." Guy replied. "Go to school with Charlie and them. maybe we could rent a house close to campus with them."

Connie giggled. "Not so sure Charlie could handle two couples under one roof."

"Two?" Guy asked confused. last he had heard Amore and Adam were only tolerating each other for Charlie's sake.

"Yes two. because by then Adam and Amore will be together." Connie replied.

they heard some one snicker and turned to see Bryan McGill standing in the door way with Trish.

"Those two will never make it as a couple. not with Larson around." Trish said placing an hand on McGill's shoulder as he brought her closer to him. "Larson lost her once to you Ducks. and if he meets up with her again. he wont let her go so easily."

"Then you don't know Amore or Adam very well." Connie shot back.

"How dare you talk to her like that." McGill growled. be took a step forward and found Guy in his face. "Out of my way. Your not so tough with out the rest of the Oreo line."

When Guy didn't budge McGill raised the book he had in his had and struck Guy hard across the face. Guy hit the ground hard. Trish quickly took McGill's arm and lead him out of the room as Connie tended to her fallen boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Ok so I have been finding it hard to find times to write but I'm not going to stop writing any time soon. it will just take awhile to update. LOL but I have this live wallpaper on my phone of all my childhood favorite movies and I was looking at it earlier and a pic of Adam came up. one from D1 of when Bombay comes to say he's on the wrong team and for some reason it made me smile. then it changed to one of Charlie and Adam in D3 and then I realized my wallpaper for some reason was only showing pictures of mighty ducks. and then I was like must be a sign. I need to keep writing. and I may put up a short story of Amore and Adam pre Ducks and their friendship with Larson. so let me know what you think of that idea!**

Bombay smiled at the scene in front of him. Charlie and Adam sat on the couch with a twin sitting in their laps as Amore laid on the floor with her feet between the boys. the three college freshman were stuck on memory lane and the twins listened quietly. every so often Adam would put a hand on Amore's leg, but took his hand back just as quickly as he placed it there. Michele came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He made a move." Michele whispered. Bombay smirked over his shoulder at her.

"Its about time." Bombay said with a chuckle. "Did it work?"

Michele shrugged. "Only time will tell."

There was a knock at the door and Michele went to answer it. "Well excuse me."

Bombay was pushed out of the way as a young man pushed past him. he hardly had time to process who the boy was when Amore quickly got to her feet.

"Larson! What are you doing here?" Amore said. Bombay quickly took the twins knowing they weren't safe in that line of fire.

"Guy is in the hospital." Larson replied short of breath. Adam and Charlie got to their feet.

"How do you know this?" Charlie demanded.

"Listen. I didn't come here to fight." Larson said putting up his hands. "McGill just called me to brag. he hit him hard with an English Lit book. Said he went to visit Trish and Guy got in his face."

"That's horse shit!" Amore demanded. "Guy wouldn't do that unless he was provoked."

Larson rolled his eyes. "You don't think I know that? Remember who had been Bryan's only friend through high school."

"What hospital is he in?" Bombay asked. Larson shrugged.

"That I don't know." Larson replied. "I hung up on him before he had the chance to say. But my guess is the one his sister works at. they'll try to cover this up as much as possible so it doesn't hurt his hockey career."

"Every one in the car." Bombay ordered.

"I'll lead the way." Larson said already heading for the door. no one even questioned him. they just quickly followed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Connie sat next to the hospital bed that her boyfriend now laid unconscious. she thought about calling the Ducks, but she couldn't bring herself to leave Guy's side.

"How's he doing?" Connie heard a girl say from behind her. she just shook her head. she wasn't sure how he was and at the moment she didn't care who the voice belonged too. she just figures it was a nurse. that was till a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder and two boys came to stand at the other side of the bed. she knew at once who the people were.

"How did you guys know." Connie asked looking up at Amore but froze when she saw who was standing behind her. she got to her feet knocking over the chair she had been sitting in. "Haven't you Hawks done enough damage!"

Amore took a hold of her friend as she attempted to go after Larson. "Calm down Connie. He brought us here. we wouldn't have known if he hadn't come to tell us."

"So you here to gloat at what your friend has done?" Connie demanded. Larson walked up to her and told Amore to let the girl go. Amore hesitated but did as she was told. at once Connie began to beat on his chest.

"McGill is no friend of mine." Larson whispered when Connie began to cry into his chest. "He lost my friendship last year when he broke my shoulder."

Connie backed away from him and went to sit beside Guy once more.

"Have the cops been notifies?" Adam asked.

Connie shook her head. "I didn't even call you guys. why would I have called the cops?"

"Because there are two cops walking this way with Trish." Adam replied. Trish rushed in at once and gave a stunned Connie a hug.

"I'm so sorry Connie." Trish said then turned towards the cops. "I've already told them what happened. but they want to hear it from you or Guy."

"You called the cops?" Connie said in shock. "On your own boyfriend."

Trish shook her head. "He's not my boyfriend. I dumped his sorry ass. if he would go after you then he'd go after me."

The cops came in and asked to see Connie. when she left Trish looked around the room.

"Hi Adam." Trish said. he looked up and nodded as his hello.

"Forget it Trish." Larson said with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure he's spoken for."

Adam looked up and gave his old friend a confused look. Larson only chuckles in response. "Come on Banks. I could even tell you and Amore have a thing. the moment you realized I was talking to her. You got possessive pretty damn fast."

"Figured you'd hunt her down the moment you found out you were going to school with her." Trish said with a smirk. "You've always had a thing for her. even listened to the Eden Hall matches."

"I didn't hunt her down." Larson replied then playfully nudged Amore's arm. "Didn't have to. she's in one of my classes."

Amore rolled her eyes. "I'm going to stand by Charlie."

Larson chuckled. "I see how you are."

Amore nodded. "Just saving you from a Banks beat down."

"Who said that would save him?" Came Guy's hoarse voice.

"Hey how are you doing?" Amore asked taking his hand in hers.

"Have a headache from hell." Guy replied with a smirk. "Been awake for a while though. but decided you all were to entertaining to interrupt."

Amore smirked. "Well we are glad your ok. I think McGill is going to be charged."

"He better be." Trish demanded. "Cause if he's not, He'll want payback."

I won't let that happen." Bombay said walking in to the room. "Just got done talking to the cops. they'll be picking McGill up right after they talk to you. and if he fights this, Then call me. I'll make sure he pays,"

"Thanks coach." Guy said with a weak smile. "How's Connie?"

"She's talking to the cops. she'll be ok once she knows your awake." Amore said with a smile. the nurse came on shortly after and said they should all go back home and get some sleep. that Guy was fine and would be released first thing in the

morning.

"I expect a video chat the moment you are back in your dorm room tomorrow morning." Amore said hugging Connie. She nodded and looked over her shoulder at Adam. she then whispered to Amore.

"Something is different between you two." She said and Amore smirked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Amore replied as she headed out the door. Adam not far behind her. Amore laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. he smirked down at her glad that she had made the first move.

"Ok, Who wants to start calling the rest of the Ducks?" Charlie asked coming up between the two of them. he put an arm around both their shoulders.

"You're the Captain are you not?" Amore said with a smirk.

"Yeah I figured you'd say that." Charlie replied. he looked over his shoulder at Trish and Larson.

"How bout you two come back to our apartment. Well do a video chat with the rest of the Ducks and you can help us explain what happened." Charlie said and every one else froze. Charlie looked back at every one with a confused look. "What?"

"Did captain Duckie just invite two Hawks to his place?" Larson asked with a smirk. he then playfully nudged Trish. "This could be dangerous."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Any one who would risk a beat down by coming into my place to tell me about a fellow duck getting hurt isn't a Hawk. Or a girl doing what she did for Connie isn't a Hawk."

"If we aren't Hawks any more then what are we?" Larson asked almost amused by the situation.

"Borderline friends." Charlie replied. Amore and Adam shook their heads and smirked. it was odd how Charlie acted towards people till they helped out a Duck. He was like a parent, unsure of non Duck friends. like they were going to be a bad influence or take a Duck away from them. But once they helped a Duck out Charlie seemed to welcome them in with open arms. Like with Scooter. once he started to date Julie, Charlie didn't want any thing to do with him. till he stopped Rick from seating up on Ken. Scooter was no longer the dreaded boyfriend of Julie's. But a friend of the Ducks.

Charlie texted every one on the way back to the apartment and when they returned he wasn't surprised to see the ducks waiting for Charlie to except the video chat.

Charlie sat down and excepted. as Adam sat down, Amore sat on his lap while the other two stood behind them.

"What's going on?" Julie asked concerned. "When you said video chat ASAP I figured Amore and Adam had actually killed each other."

"Nope. Cake-eater is still alive and kicking." Amore replied.

"What a minute! Isn't that Larson!" Fulton asked with a slight growl.

"Damn I'm glad you can't jump through the computer screen." Larson said with a smirk. "Really not in the mood to run for my life."

"And isn't that Connie's roommate." Julie asked. "What are they doing at your place? They aren't keeping you hostage are they?"

Adam chuckled. "Not this time. but I'm sure most of you have noticed that a couple people are kissing from this chat."

"What if Guy pawing at Cons again?" Portman asked with a smirk.

"No." Amore replied and at once the Ducks knew something was up. "Trish why don't you tell the Ducks what happened."

Trish nodded but looked a little nervous. "Well McGill and I.."

At the sound of McGill, most of the ducks groaned. Amore gave them a stern look then nodded for Trish to continue. "Well we went back to our dorm where Guy and Connie were talking about Amore and Adam. About how in a years time they'd be a couple or something like that. And this next part don't get mad at me cause I really thought I knew them better. I told Connie that if Larson had any thing to do with it, then he wouldn't let Amore go so easily. that's when Connie said I didn't know them at all. McGill was itching for a fight so he took a step towards Connie. Guy got in his way and that's when he hit him with his text book."

"See!" Amore demanded as she smacked Larson in the arm. "I told you Guy would do something like that unless provoked!"

"I agreed!" Larson demanded holding his arm. "Damn Banks! Control your woman!"

Adam smirked. "There is no controlling Amore."

"Ok so McGill hit Guy, are we getting him back?" Portman asked and Fulton cracked his knuckles letting the others know that he was ready for that fight.

"Wait a minute..." Amore said taking a closer look at the computer screen. "Are you in the same room as Fulton? Or do you two actually have the same poster in the same place?"

Portman looked to his left. "In the same room. You really think they'd be dumb enough to give us other roommates?"

Amore rolled her eyes. "Then why the hell are you using two computers?"

Adam smirked and rolled his eyes. "Can we get back to the Guy situation please."

"Yeah sorry." Amore said leaning back into Adam so she could see Trish. "Please continue."

Trish nodded. "Well I got McGill out of there then dumped him. he was furious. said no girl of his chose a Duck over him and he left as he called some one."

"And that's where I come in." Larson replied rolling his eyes. "Because the dumb ass never got the hint that once you break a guys shoulder, The friendship ends."

"Enough with the dramatization, just tell them what happened." Amore said with a smirk. She had forgotten how funny Larson could be.

"Alrighty." Larson replied. "McGill called me to brag about what he had done as the ambulance was pulling up out side the dorms."

"What!" most of the Ducks exclaimed.

"You know, I knew we had forgotten one small part of this retelling." Larson replied. Amore smacked him, knowing non of the others would realize he was joking. it just made him sound like a complete jerk. "McGill knocked Guy out cold. hence the ambulance. I then hung up on him and sped all the way here. I kind of almost knocked Bombay down while rushing in the door and almost got jumped by Adam and pulverized by Conway. I told them what happened then lead the way to the hospital. cause that's the kind of guy I am."

"I think we could have lived with out the last part." Charlie said rolling his eyes.

With out missing a beat Larson replied. "Ok so I would have gotten pulverized by Amore, cause even though I'm tiny, I could have still kicked your butt."

"Ha, I could have sent you flying with a finger flick." Charlie said trying to hide a smirk. it didn't go unnoticed by any of his friends. they all looked highly confused at their captain's playful banter with a Hawk.

"Mean while Trish called the cops and I'm sure McGill is getting booked and cooked as we speak." Amore said also smirking a bit. "Guy is ok. has a headache, but will be returning first thing in the morning. Connie wont leave his side so don't bother calling her, I'm sure she wont answer."

"So what now? We being nice to the Hawks?" Portman asked sounding a little upset about not being able to kick their asses.

"We aren't Hawks." Larson said messing up Charlie's hair. "We're borderline friends."

"I knew I'd regret saying that." Charlie said with a shake of his head.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh whatever! You just hung out with me to get closer to the Hawks." Amore said with a slight smile as she nudged both ex-Hawks sitting next to her on the couch. "Don't lie. you had it bad for Adam."

Trish giggled. "Yes I did. But what girl in the school didn't. He was polite, cute and one heck of a hockey player."

Amore nudged Adam when she noticed him blush and he shyly smiled back at her.

Trish didn't seem to notice from her spot next to Charlie. "And I did too consider you a friend."

Larson smirked. "But only when Adam wasn't getting in the way right."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Adam? If I remember right, you were the one attached to her hip. where ever Amore was you were never far behind."

Amore smirked. "Yeah Larson ya little stocker."

Larson shrugged and playfully poked Amore in the side.

"But let me tell ya when Amore went to the Ducks, you Hawks seemed lost with out her." Trish said with a smirk. "If she wasn't around, you guys sulked. then when she was, you tortured the poor thing."

"Yeah!" Amore demanded smacking both boys. "Ya big jerks."

Charlie chuckled as he watched the old friends reunite. Learning what his two best friends used to be like before he met them. And by the sound of it, Charlie wouldn't have much cared to befriend them back then. he was glad they had changed.

"Do you remember that time when Britney asked you to her birthday party and told you to bring the Hawks!" Trish said with a smirk. "She was so ticked that you only brought Adam."

Amore giggled. "She had a crush on Larson. there was no way I was taking him."

"Awe, was some one being protective of her boyfriend?" Larson teased. "But you had nothing to worry about. Cause back then, I believed other girls had cooties."

"Yet you still dated Britney for two years in high school." Trish replied and by the look on Larson's face he wasn't pleased with being reminded.

"I think it's time to take you home before you tell them all my nasty secrets." Larson said getting to his feet.

Amore got to her feet as well. "Why don't you both stay here. I mean, it's at least an hours drive back to Trish's college." Amore said and Adam nodded.

"It's way late as it is. just crash here on the couch." Adam replied.

"We'll have a movie night!" Amore said excitedly. "And I'm sure I can find some old clothes for you to wear."

Charlie nodded. "Its true. she's like a clothes collector. has clothes from like every one who has ever left something at her house."

"I'll go look." Amore said rushing up the stairs. she came back a few seconds with Bombay in tow. Amore had a few clothes while Bombay carried an air mattress and a few blankets.

"What's all that for?" Adam asked confused.

"The twins are sleeping in my room so Mom and Dad took your room." Amore replied. Charlie smirked at the proud smile Bombay got when Amore called Michele mom. Adam on the other hand didn't seem to happy.

"Wow, No offince Bombay, but I'm not real comfortable with you and Michele sleeping in my room." Adam replied.

"Don't worry Banks." Bombay said placing every thing down on the floor. "I wont mess with your condoms in your night stand."

"You went through my night stand!" Banks said as his cheeks turned red.

Bombay gave Adam an odd look then smirked. "No, but now I am."

Adam groaned and sat back down on the couch. "I'm really wishing I stayed a Hawk at this moment."

Larson chuckled. "Are you kidding. I'm starting to wish I had followed you. Bombay is kinda funny."

Charlie, Amore and Adam all three rolled their eyes. and Bombay smirked. "Why thank you Ray."

"Ok, Dad time for you to go back up stairs before Larson convinces you that you're also cool." Amore said as she lightly pushed her father towards the stairs.

"Don't listen to her Bombay." Larson called after him. "You are cool."

Bombay smirked. "Why had you hated this kid again? I kind of like him."

"Good night dad." Amore said with a slight smirk. when her dad was up stairs and far away from Larson's suck ups, Amore brought out the box of movies Bombay had brought from home.

at once Trish and Amore began to dig through them as they slapped the boys hands away if they even attempted to pick out a movie. that was till Trish screeched and picked up one of the DVDs. she held it close to her and began to jump up and down.

"We have to watch this one!" She demanded and before any one had time to protest or ask what movie it was she had already placed it in the DVD player. the others waited till the music started to play. Larson and Adam groaned in protest as Amore brought Trish into a rib crushing hug. both girls started to jump around and sing along with the song. "You, doing that thing you do. breaking my heart into a million pieces."

"I love this movie!" She demanded.

"Oh, we remember." Adam said and he exchanged looks with Larson.

"Never seen it." Charlie replied as he looked up from the air mattress he was pumping up.

"Man please don't encourage her." Larson begged. "I swear I just got the soundtrack out of my head last week. and I haven't seen the damn movie in years. pre pewees."

"Then you and Adam can make popcorn." Trish replied and Amore nodded in agreement. both boys headed for the kitchen with out having to be told again.

"Do you remember how you fell in love with this movie?" Trish asked. Amore smiled.

"You, me, and Britney. first slumber party at my house." Amore replied.

"Jason had rented movies for us." Trish replied. "But all we did was watch this one then race up to your room to dress up like huge fans and ran around the house for hours chasing Jason, Alex, Rick and Scott around as if they were the Wonders! Rick was Jimmy, Jason was Lou, Scott was The Bass Player and Alex was Guy. And you were the beautiful Faye."

Amore smirked. "I forgot how fun Rick and Scott used to be. they were never afraid to play with me."

"They still weren't." Charlie replied and Amore jumped. she had almost forgotten that Charlie was still in the room. "Wasn't it Scott's idea for you to double date with him and Julie and You and Rick."

Amore scowled at the memory. "But it never happened. thank god."

"That's because Julie broke up with him over it." Adam replied walking back in holding all five bags of popcorn as Larson carried the drinks.

"I didn't know that." Amore said as she took the popcorn Adam handed to her. she smiled when she noticed it was lightly buttered.

"Yeah, but they didn't really announce it till a couple weeks later when Scott was seen on a date with Linda." Adam replied.

"Bitch." Charlie said under his breath. Adam rolled his eyes.

"You had already broken up with her Charlie."

"Yeah four hours prior." Charlie demanded.

"Wow wow wow wait a minute." Larson said pretending to choke on his pop corn. "You mean to tell me that Charlie had a girlfriend! That's almost as surprising as Adam owning condoms."

Larson then received popcorn to the face.

"They were a gag gift from Portman and Fulton ok." Adam protested.

Amore nudged him. "Yeah, ok Banksie. We believe you."

"Ok here's the deal. we let you girls watch this movie," Adam said from his seat on the couch. He acted like he never heard Amore's last comment. "Then we get to pick a movie."

he popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth then smirked at Amore. She felt chills go up her spine. he once again had become unreadable to her.

"Fine." Trish said with out even considering what Amore thought of the proposition. Amore turned away from Adam as he watched her closely. He was starting to realize she was having trouble reading him, and that was very entertaining to him.

She pushed play on the movie then took a seat next to Adam. when the movie started Amore and Trish seemed to be mesmerized. they didn't even notice that the boys weren't watching it. Charlie and Larson were in a popcorn fight while Adam watched Amore. he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. she would, every so often, get a goofy smile on her face as if she was lost in a past memory. when her favorite songs came on she'd sing along while Trish did the same. and during the end she cuddled up to Adam and placed her head on his shoulder. He knew it was because it was one of her favorite parts. Adam placed an arm around her and smiled. he could start liking the movie.

"Alright movies over!" Larson stated as the credits came up. he and Charlie grabbed the box of movies and began to go through them. Larson picked one up and showed it to Adam. Adam shook his head and the other two boys started to go through the box of movies once more. finally they found one that had Adam's approval.

"Come on now, Adam you know I hate that movie!" Amore pouted. "Its way scarrier than it looks."

Larson chuckled. "How can a bunch of weeds be scary. but if you get to scared, you can come cuddle up to me... Or Adam. Adam seems like a good scary movie cuddler as well."

Larson added the last part as Adam sent him death glares. Trish took it upon herself to sit on the floor with Charlie. Amore smirked knowing the girl had taken a liking to Captain Duckie.

as the movie started Larson turned off the lights and at once Amore cuddled up even closer to Adam.

"I really hate you right now." Amore whispered in his ear. he smirked and grabbed a blanket. he covered them up and slid his hand from her shoulder to her waist.

"You sure about that?" He asked as his warm hand made contact with her skin. Amore felt her stomach flip flop. he had planned on this.

"We'll just have to see how I feel about it when the scary parts come on." Amore replied. Adam smiled and lightly ran his hand up and down her side. she smiled up at him and laid her head on his shoulder and a hand on his leg. she wasn't sure what was running through his mind, but she was starting to realize that she didn't mind. Not being able to read him made his touch more thrilling. Amore peaked over at Trish. she had already hid her face in Charlie's shirt. the only one that seemed to be watching the movie was Larson.

When the scarry parts came on Trish held on to Charlie's arm tightly, digging her nails into his upper arm. Charlie cringed and took his arm away from her and carefully wrapped it around her.

Amore had jumped and Adam brought her into his lap her face hidden in his chest. "Just tell me when its over."

Adam smirked knowing she meant the scary parts. but he secretly took it as the movie. soon Amore had fallen asleep in his arms. Adam easily moved them so they were both laying on the couch, Amore comfortably cuddled up to him.

"Smooth Banksie." Larson said with a smirk. Adam smirked and began to watch the movie. every so often he'd look down at Amore if she moved then shift his weight so she'd be more comfortable.

"How much do you want to bet that when Amore waked up she nails him in the balls." Charlie said nudging Larson when Trish had also fallen asleep.

"Dude, I know better than to take that bet." Larson replied. "She's done that for years."

Charlie nodded. "Then in the morning I take dibs on waking her up."

Larson chuckled. "We'll see which one of us wakes first then take dibs."

"Guys, you do realize I'm still awake right." Adam said rolling his eyes.

"Yep." Both boys said together. Adam was starting to regret agreeing to let Larson stay.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Amore woke the next morning with the sun. A habit she had picked up during High school. she found by waking that early she could catch up on undone homework or check over Charlie's. She was pretty sure that if she hadn't double checked his homwork, he would have never passed. a few teachers had even confirmed that on graduation day. Amore detached Adam's arm from her waist and got to her feet. she then headed for Charlie's laptop sitting the kitchen table. A place the laptop had never movies from since Charlie set it there the first day at the apartment. she was glad to see that Connie was already waiting on her.

"Have you seen Trish?" Connie asked worriedly. "I don't think she came back last night."

Amore nodded. "She's sleeping on the air mattress on my livingroom floor."

"Really?" Connie said in surprise.

"Charlie actually allowed a die hard Hawk fan to sleep on your floor? How did you convince him of that." Guy said sounding just as surprised as Connie looked. but with all the pain meds he was on, his face seemed to look emotionless.

"His idea actually." Amore replied. "Larson is here too. Charlie seems to have a man crush on him. they've been acting like they've been best friends for years."

"Wow." Guy said laying his head on Connie's shoulder. Connie smiled and lighly kissed his cheek.

"Man, these are amazing drugs." Guy said attempting to smile. "I couldn't feel that at all."

Amore giggled. "Well I'm glad your feeling better Guy."

Connie rolled her eyes. "Me too, but these drugs need to wear off. he's driving me crazy."

Amore smirked. "You sure its just the drugs? I thought he always drove you crazy."

"In a different way." Connie said with a slight blush. "But talking about guys that drive you crazy, how's Adam?"

Amore blushed. "He's well."

"So what's going on with you two?" Guy asked. "Will we be expecting to hear wedding bells in the near future?"

Amore looked over her shoulder to see Adam's blue eyes staring back at her. "Not sure about that one Guy. But things between us are looking very good."

Adam smirked and slowly got to his feet. he walked up behind Amore and placed his chin on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey Cons. You being good to Guy?"

"No!" Guy demanded. "She wanted me to stay in that damn hospital another day."

Connie rolled her eyes. "Only because the doctor wanted to run more tests. I only wanted you to stay because I love you."

Out of no where Larson came into the kitchen and sat down on Amore's lap. Amore jumped at the sudden presence of him sitting on her. Adam chuckled and lightly pushed him off Amore.

"Mornin to you too Banksie." Larson said with a slight chuckle. "You got any thing good to eat in this joint."

he headed for the fridge and started to look through it.

"Larson if you touch the cinnamon rolls in there, Mom will hurt you." Amore said when she saw his face light up. "Those are for the twins. They wont eat anything else for breakfast."

"Lucky little bastards." Larson said as he took out a carton of eggs. Adam rolled his eyes and took to carton from Larson.

"You go sit. I'll make the eggs." Adam said. "Last thing we need is you burning the place down."

Charlie came skidding into the kitchen. he paused and sniffed the air. "Did I hear eggs?"

Connie giggled. "That boy can sleep through an earthquake, but at the mention of food he's awake in seconds."

Amore nodded. "His world revolves around food and hockey. Hope you can cook Trish."

Trish tiredly rubbed her eyes. "Why's that?"

Amore smirked and nodded towards Charlie as he stood over Adams shoulder as he cooked. Trish blushed a bit and took a seat on Amore's lap.

"Hey Connie, how are you doing?" Trish asked. Connie smiled back at her.

"Good now that I know my pain in the ass roommate is not dead and is infact staying at Captain Duckie's place."

"Yeah sorry for not telling you." Trish replied. "Would have been back last night had Amore not demanded that we stay."

"It was one in the morning!" Amore demanded.

"Mushrooms Banksie! You forgot mushrooms!" Charlie demanded.

Amore rolled her eyes. "Adam and Larson don't like mushrooms Charlie."

Amore stood letting Trish and Larson take the chairs as she went to interfere in the cooking. she had a feeling that Charlie would slip the mushrooms in anyway. Adam smacked Charlie's hand away with the spatula as he attempted to steal a bite.

"Ouch! that's hot!" Charlie demanded as he recoiled his hand.

"No shit." Adam replied with a smirk.

"Alright, both of you go sit." Amore demanded. "I have a feeling the spatula will be in your face next Charlie."

"Damn right." Adam replied as Charlie went to sit down. Adam handed the spatula to Amore but didn't let go. instead he brought her closer to him. Amore could feel her heart beat quicken. he looked down at her and winked. "Don't burn them."

Amore's mouth dropped open as he went to sit at the table.

"Just for that, I'm adding mushrooms!" Amore demanded.

"Hey now." Larson protested. "Think of me Mory."

Amore paused for a moment then panned out a serving and placed it on the table then grabbed the mushrooms. Adam at once got to his feet and grabbed her hand just before she added them. Charlie also joined in and slowly started to open Amore's hand one fingure at a time. as a mushroom was almost set free Adam pulled Amore away from the stove and the mushrooms fell to the floor.

"No!" Charlie said over dramatically as he dropped to his knees and one by one picked them up.

"Are they always like this?" Trish asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Well we aren't exactly sure." Connie replied. "We were kind of split all through high school while Amore and Adam feuded. this is actually the first time we've seen them together since freshman year."

Trish watched as Adam held Amore close to him while they watched Charlie dramatically moarn the loss of his mushrooms. to her Adam and Amore acted like they had when they were Hawks. always at each others side. To find out that they had a fall out was a huge surprise. she figured those two would have always been the same.


End file.
